Someone to Rely On
by latias-vibes
Summary: The people of Sinnoh find out that Cynthia's Uncle was in Team Galatic. Cynthia feels betrayed when people start to believe she was involved with the attacks. While most people turn on her, a fellow champion stands up to take her side. Cynthia begins to learn more and more about Steven Stone, who is much more than just a rock loving celebrity. Darksteelshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so I'm hoping to make this Darksteel story a series. I'm not sure how long or how often I will publish. I'm really having a lot of fun writing this pairing and got a lot of support for my last story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading my stuff and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Cynthia had been very distracted throughout the whole meeting between the champions. She was rarely unprofessional, especially when she was with her fellow colleagues. However, the press had leaked something very private about her life that she had been trying to hide, now everyone was turning against her. She was happy the meeting was being held in Hoenn and not in Sinnoh because back home there was no privacy and no escape from the press.

The meeting was coming to a close when Lance turned to her. "Finally Cynthia, there have been recent concerns about your Uncle's ties to team Galactic."

Cynthia tensed up at the topic. "Yes, what about it? If I remember right I helped defeat Team Galactic and they've been dismantled for a year."

Lance nodded. "Yes well some people believe that you might have been involved as some sort of publicity stunt."

There was silence. She couldn't believe her colleagues were turning on her. Don't they remember all of the effort and time she spent breaking the team up? She didn't even know the man was her Uncle until after she had taken them down and her grandmother had told her. Cynthia was speechless. She felt like no one believed her

"Alright that's enough!" the Hoenn Champion stood up and slammed the table. "The only one accusing Cynthia is you and I think that is a rather insulting thing to say to the woman who dismantled the group over a year ago. Cynthia has kept peace in Sinnoh and I don't think there is any reason to bring this up!" Cynthia hadn't had many conversations with Steven Stone. She knew he was into stones and had a rich father. He didn't say much but had always been very wise at the meetings. "Now unless there is actual business that needs to be discussed I think this meeting can be adjourned!"

Cynthia was usually not fond of someone fighting her battles for her, but with everyone turning against her it was nice to have an ally.

Before anyone could say anything else Steven left the room. Everyone felt very uncomfortable by the situation that had just happened. Cynthia decided the best move was to quietly grab her things and leave the room.

Cynthia was leaving Hoenn in the morning. Although she wanted to stay longer, she had to deal with the situation back home. She was spending the night at a hotel in Moss Deep City. After flying on her Garchomp to the island she was staying on, she decided to go to a bar that looked rather quiet. Inside their were few people and looked rather secluded. She took a seat at the far corner and ordered a shot of vodka.

She heard the door opened and then a familiar voice. "Hey, Oliver. How's it going?" Cynthia tried not to make it obvious that she was making a glance. There was Steven Stone. He seemed less distant as he talked to the bartender about his business. She never thought Steven was much of a talker. He seemed like he'd put on a charming persona for cameras, but then kept to himself.

Steven raised an eyebrow and tilted his head when he saw the familiar face. He excused himself from his friend and went over to the bar stool next to Cynthia's. "Mind if I take a seat?"

Cynthia shrugged. She couldn't deny she was quite intrigued by him right now. "Go ahead."

Steven nodded and took a seat. "Can we get a couple rounds of shots? Thank you," he said to the bartender. He looked back at her and offered a gentle smile. "I know it doesn't feel like it now but this too shall pass."

Cynthia rolled her eyes. "Sure doesn't feel like it. It feels like all my accomplishments have vanished because of my association with a man I've never met."

Steven thanked Oliver when he delivered a tray of shots before handing her a glass. "It was March 18th when you first battled team Galactic. You took on eight thugs with just your Garchomp," he said before taking a shot. " March 25th you saved every single person at the Veinstone Department Store when there was a holdup."

Cynthia stared at him with her jaw dropped. "How do you know that? Why do you know that?" She was starting to feel a little creeped out.

"I was very impressed. I remember watching those things and thinking, man she makes me want to be a better champion," he said honestly with another charming smile. "I promise I haven't been stalking you. I just pay a lot of attention to things that are impressive."

Cynthia bit her lip and smiled before taking a shot. "So you're a regular here?"

Steven nodded. "Yes I have a home here in Mossdeep I stay at when I want to get away from the League which happens to be very often," he chuckled. "Plus Oliver and I have been friends for years. I'm even the godfather of his daughter."

Cynthia raised an eyebrow. "You? A godfather?" she said unable to believe what he had just said.

Steven smirked and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a photo of a tiny young girl playing with his Aron in her lap. "Her name is Kayla, she is three years old. We like to search for stones together and then have tea parties afterwards. Let's just say she has me completely whipped."

Cynthia's heart melted. He was a godfather and kept the girl's picture in his wallet. Her image of Steven was very wrong. "That is absolutely the sweetest thing I've ever seen."

Steven nodded. "Yes well, I love the community here, one that I'd think you'd really like," he said before taking another shot.

Cynthia sighed. "It's a shame I'm only here for the night" She hadn't had this much fun in a very long time. Ever since people found out about her Uncle she's felt like she wasn't worthy of being a champion. She felt like an equal with Steven, like all that mattered was who she was as a person, not who her relatives were.

Steven shook his head. "Nonsense," he said pulling out a pen from his jacket pocket before grabbing a napkin to write on. "My home is far too large for one person. My father always insists that I have more than I need. Sometimes it feels like it swallows me whole. There are like three bedrooms there. So if anytime you need an escape you have a room at my place." He handed her the napkin with an address and phone number on it.

Cynthia stared at the napkin and then back at him. "I think I might take you up on this offer. Thank you. Really."

Steven waved his hand. "It's the least I can do. You really motivated me last year, so thank you."

Cynthia blushed a bit. She couldn't believe that he was making her heart flutter.

Steven sighed when he looked at his watch. "I hate to be rude because I have really enjoyed this night but sadly I must go," he took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. "I hope to see you again Cynthia."

Cynthia was now a bright shade of pink. "I hope so as well," she said gazing back at Steven's charming smile. He paid for the drinks and waved goodbye. She waved back and smiled down at her drink.

Oliver chuckled and shook his head before going back to Cynthia. "Steven always insists on paying even though I've told him a thousand times he's already done too much for us."

Cynthia raised an eyebrow. She knew he was the godfather of the man's kid but she was curious at what else Steven had done. "Oh?"

Oliver nodded while cleaning a glass. "When my wife got pregnant, it was a bit unexpected. I was about to open up the bar, but was going to have to close it in order to pay for the baby. That's when Steven decided to make an investment in the bar so I could fulfil my dream while still being able to pay for my daughter and her future."

Cynthia looked back at Oliver and smiled gently. "I didn't realize Steven had this whole other life."

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, he does a good job keeping his lives separate… You be good to him. The thing about Steven is he always cares so much about the ones he lets in to know the real him. I can tell just by the look on his face he is interested in having you in his circle."

Cynthia blushed a bit. She wouldn't mind having Steven in her life even as just a friend, he seemed like a great person. She nodded back to Oliver. "I will. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two, I had a lot of fun with this. Thanks for the support. Your suggestions have also been super helpful. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Steven had last seen Cynthia. He was in his backyard babysitting Kayla for the day. They were sitting in a sandbox where Steven had hidden a bunch of stones for her to find. The tiny pink-haired girl had a shovel in her hand was digging with a determined expression. Her eyes lit up when she found one. "What kind of stone is this Uncle Steven?" the young girl asked holding up the stone to him.

Steven smiled. "That is a fire stone. Pokemon like Vulpix's and Eevee's evolve from that."

Kayla's eye widened. "Into Ninetails and Flareon?"

Steven grinned at his goddaughter. "That's right Kayla. Nice job. I bet you will catch them when you go on your adventure," he right before heard the doorbell ring inside his home. He sighed and brushed off some the sand from his clothes. "Come on Kayla. Let's see who it is." He picked up Kayla and brought her inside. Before opening the door he looked through the peephole and his eyes widened at who was there. He quickly opened the door. "Cynthia," he sighed when he saw that her eyes were red and watery. His heart started pounding knowing something must be wrong.

Before Steven could say anything else Cynthia's eyes widened when she saw he was with his goddaughter. "I-I um should go. I-I'm so sorry for bothering. I-I didn't know that you were busy," she stammered before turning around and started walking away.

Steven frowned deeply and shook his head. "Please don't go," he said quickly taking a step forward. "You aren't bothering or interrupting. We'd love to have you. I told you, you're always welcome."

Cynthia froze and wiped her eyes "You sure?" she asked before turning around. She really felt like she was intruding especially since Kayla was there and she didn't know if it'd be acceptable to come into this child's life.

Kayla gazed at the woman and smiled wide. "You look so strong," she said admiringly.

Steven smiled warmly and nodded. "I agree Kayla," he said fondly before gesturing Cynthia inside by tilting his head. Once they were inside he put Kayla down and helped Cynthia with her bags. He opened a door and put her belongings down. He looked down at his clothes realizing he looked a bit disgruntled from playing outside. "I am so sorry Cynthia. I had no idea you were coming. Kayla will be picked up tonight. I can tell she is already infatuated with you so you have nothing to worry about," he began to babble.

Cynthia smiled softly at the sight of a flustered Steven. "I came unannounced. How on earth is this your fault? Go take care of Kayla. I will be out once I get everything settled," she said leaning in and brushing some sand off his shoulder.

Steven blushed and nodded. "As you wish," he said offering another smile before leaving the bedroom.

Cynthia unpacked a few things and tried to collect herself by taking several deep breaths. She felt betrayed by her region and it was getting harder and harder to sit there and take it all. After a bit, she finally came out and saw that Steven was making tea and the younger girl was preparing the table.

Steven offered a smile to Cynthia, as he helped set the plates. "I hope you don't mind joining us for tea Cynthia."

Cynthia smiled at the scene. "Of course I don't mind at all." She noticed that Kayla gazing at her with awe after she placed down the silverware. Cynthia went over beside her. "Hi I'm Cynthia and you must be Kayla right?"

Kayla nodded. "Are you a champion like Uncle Steven? I've seen your picture before on TV."

Cynthia nodded. "Yes, I'm the champion of Sinnoh," she said to the young girl hoping she hadn't seen the news about her situation in Sinnoh.

Kayla's eyes grew wide and bright smile formed on her face. "That's so cool. I hope one day I'll be a champion too."

Steven chuckled as he brought the teapot to the table. "You'll get there but it takes a lot of training and strong bond between trainer and Pokemon."

Kayla seemed to really absorbed what Steven had said and was silent for a moment before she nodded and sat down in a seat. "I will. One day."

Steven chuckled before pulling out a chair for Cynthia and smiled as he pushed her in. The three enjoyed a cup of tea together chatting about various Pokemon and adventures.

* * *

Around 8 o'clock Kayla's parents had arrived to pick up their daughter. The tiny girl walked over to Steven and hugged his legs. He beamed and knelt down beside her and embraced her tightly. "Oh it's always so good to see you, my sparkling gem," He said holding her close. "Come back soon okay? I bet we will find some new treasures next time."

Kayla grinned and nodded before going over to hug Cynthia. "I hope you come back to play sometime. Uncle Steven acts funny around you."

Steven blushed brightly and looked at Oliver who had a knowing look and smirk on his face.

Cynthia didn't acknowledge the comment she had made and instead smiled at the young girl and pat her shoulder. "You'll see me again I'll make sure of that."

The two waved as the family left. "Thanks for helping me out today. I really appreciate it," Steven said to Cynthia before entering the kitchen and opening the fridge to pull out a bottle of vodka. He knew the woman was still hurting and the best way to heal was to share a drink and talk it out.

"Is this your way of thanking me?" she teased watching him grab two shot glasses from a cabinet. She took the glasses from him and followed him to the living room.

"Something like that," Steven smirked as he brought the bottle to the couch and placed them on the table. He poured them both a drink.

Cynthia quickly took a shot and swallowed hard. "You know there's been a campaign of people protesting that I step down from Champion," she spoke softly trying to suppress her voice from cracking.

Steven shuttered at her words. He didn't understand the situation. There was nothing this woman could have done differently. There was a cry for help and she responded. That was it. If anything the people in Sinnoh were being disrespectful. "Unacceptable," he said furiously. "If there is anything I can do to help please let me know. Has anyone made a public statement supporting you yet?"

Cynthia sighed and stared down at the empty glass. "The Elite Four and some Gym Leaders have but it hasn't made a big difference."

Steven watched her carefully before finally speaking. "I'm a big enough name. Sure I'm not in Sinnoh but having the pressure of another region to stop protesting might help." He knew his father would probably dislike him making public statements about politics since his father owned a well-known business, but he would have to understand.

Cynthia turned to him and shook her head. "You really don't want to get involved with this. The people who have supported me are getting a lot of backlash for what the did," she mumbled feeling very guilty for already having some of her friends receiving bad press treatment.

Steven shook his head and offered a smile. "Psshhh I can handle the backlash. To be honest there are very few people whose opinions of me matter in my mind."

Cynthia stared at him for a moment. How did he do this? He made a horrible situation seem like it would go away like there was a light at the end of a tunnel. She smiled gently. "Have you always been this kind and collected? I can't believe after all this time we are just now starting to get to know each other."

Steven chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "It takes a lot for me to let someone in. I don't befriend just anyone you know. " His heart started to get nervous in a way he wasn't used to. Cynthia had always looked so beautiful to him but now that he was getting to know her personality he was beginning to fall head over heels for her.

Cynthia blushed and poured herself a drink. "Well I feel honored to be let in," she said before taking another shot she raised an eyebrow at Steven and poured him another shot when he nodded.

Steven couldn't help but stare at the woman. She was the definition of grace and strength in his mind. He finally snapped out of his trance not wanting to make her uncomfortable. "How long are you planning on staying? There are plenty of things here in Hoenn I think you'd enjoy seeing."

Cynthia took another shot and looked back at him. "Well, I was hoping to stay the weekend if that's okay with you?"

Steven nodded. "That sounds perfect," he said before starting to realize how close they were sitting. A blush formed on his face. He took another shot to help clear his nerves. There was a pause for a minute as both felt a comfortable connection between them.

"You are so good with Kayla. I never expected that from someone like you," she finally spoke.

"What do you mean someone like me? What was your assumption about me?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Cynthia bit her lip and chuckled. "I thought you were a very isolated person. Who kept to himself most the times and put on a fake smile for the press because you thought that you were better than everyone else?"

Steven gasped. "Ouch, Cynthia that hurts. Especially since I've always seen you as this beautiful brave lass and all you saw me as was a stuck up celebrity, " he teased before smiling again "No, I understand. I haven't made the best impression. I just can't stand those champion meetings. Lance gets under my skin. "

Cynthia blushed when he called her beautiful and brave. "Well, maybe the next meeting won't be so bad. We could always hang out afterward," she yawned before resting her head on his shoulder.

Steven blushed at the warmth on his shoulder. He hesitantly rested his head on her head. "That would be nice. I think that would make the meeting worth it." His eyes began to feel very heavy.

The next morning he woke up to a pain in his back but a warmth in his chest. His eyes flickered open and felt his arms were wrapped around something… or more like someone. He figured he must have fallen asleep on the couch, which was why his back hurt. Once he saw a wave of blonde hair he snapped awake. A blushed burned on his face as he saw Cynthia curled into his chest. He let out a content sigh as he saw how peaceful she looked. That's when he realized he was bordering creepy, and the last thing he wanted was to make her uncomfortable. He slowly untangled himself from her and crept off the couch. His watch read 6 a.m. which wasn't a surprise. He usually was up early, however he didn't want to wake up the sleeping champion. Steven carefully got a blanket from the back of the couch and gently placed it on top of her. He smiled at her for a moment before leaving the room.

Cynthia's eyes opened four hours later and stretched. There was a delicious aroma in the air. She sat up and attempted to comb her tangled blonde waves with her fingers. Cynthia had almost forgotten that she was staying at Steven's. She realized she must have failed asleep on the couch.

"Good morning sunshine," a cheery voice entered the room. Steven had a charming grin on his face. Of course, he was already cleaned up and looking good in his regular black jacket, red scarf and tight black pants. She on the other hand, must have looked a mess in the clothes from the night before.

"You're rather chipper this morning," Cynthia groaned as she continued to try and get knots out of her hair.

"I just had a productive morning," Steven shrugged. "I made breakfast and would love some company," he held out a hand for her.

Cynthia chuckled. "I would love to," she said accepting his hand to help her out. "So what did you do that was so productive."

Steven pulled out the chair for her and waved. "You'll find out soon enough," he said before sitting down himself. On the table was a large pile of pancakes. He dished himself two, trying to avoid the conversation.

Cynthia raised an eyebrow and would not let this go unnoticed. "Steven… what did you do?" she said staring at him sternly.

Steven looked at her expression and exhaled."I just had a press conference this morning. A very good one if I might add."

Cynthia sighed and shook her head. "Steven, you really didn't have to do this. You've already done so much for me." She feared the trouble this was going to bring to him.

Steven waved his hand. "Nonsense. I wanted to. Plus I made a damn good speech in less than an hour which I'm rather proud of," he bragged before giving her his signature grinned.

Cynthia stared for a few moments before taking a couple of pancakes. He seemed like he did it because he wanted to, which she appreciated. She just hoped it was going to actually help. "Thank you for everything," she said before starting to eat. She took a bite and swallowed. "I would love to hear that speech later."

Steven smirked. "Oh, you will," He teased. "I'll make sure to replay it over and over again." All he wanted was to make this girl happy. He had a strong desire to impress her and make her feel better. His thoughts all morning were about Cynthia and how to get her to smile.

Cynthia snorted and rolled her eyes. "My hero," she teased mockingly before starting to eat her own breakfast.

They continued to have a peaceful breakfast, but when they were finishing up Steven's cellphone rang. He shuttered because he was expecting this call. "This might take a bit. Just leave the dishes in the sink. I will take care of it when I get back," he said offering a small smile before going to his study.

Cynthia furrowed her eyebrows. She took the dishes to the sink and started to clean them herself. She wasn't going to sit around and not do anything. She wondered why his expression had been so spooked. Something must be wrong.

"Father it was my business, she is my friend," Steven spoke rather loudly.

Cynthia closed her eyes and cursed. She had completely forgotten about his father's status. This was her fault. Of course, his father would be mad. Steven had such a strong tie to the Devon Corporation and making such an unpopular opinion about a political situation of another region would end up hurting the company.

"I understand that you are mad but I needed to stand up for a fellow champion…You don't understand I… Fine I will make it up to you…. Whatever, I'll do the commercials. Yes! Fine! Anything else? Send my regards to Mother. Goodbye," Steven snapped before hanging up. He let out a loud groan.

Cynthia felt tears in her eyes. This was unfair of her. Once the plates were done she put them away and rushed to her bedroom. She started to throw her stuff back into her suitcase.

After a few minutes, Steven had collected himself and went back to the kitchen. He furrowed his eyebrows when he looked at the sink. She was gone. He quickly went down the hallway to Cynthia's room. He frowned when he saw her bags packed. "I thought you were staying the weekend," he said with disappointment in his voice.

Cynthia sniffled as tears rushed down her face. "I-I was selfish for getting you involved with my problems. I refuse to let another person get dragged down because of me. I shouldn't have come here. You have your own life to deal with. Thank you for your hospitality but you've done too much."

Steven's heart pounded in his chest as he frowned deeply. He realized how much he didn't want to lose this woman from his life. She was unlike anyone he had ever met. "Please don't go…Cynthia I… I want you in my life. You weren't selfish because I like having you here and I care about you… and people who care about each other look out for one another. Sure my father was confused and maybe even a bit mad but it will work out. He is an understanding guy and besides doing a few ads for the Devon corp won't kill me. It'll just make me feel like a bit of a sellout," he joked halfheartedly. He stared deeply into her grey eyes before he carefully placed a hand on her cheek and brushed away one of her tears. "You're allowed to have people on your side. You just have to let them."

Cynthia sighed and stared back at him. She knew leaving would be the right thing to do. This whole team Galactic situation kept getting worse and worse… but she didn't want to be alone anymore. She had already made her Grandmother and sister go take a vacation in Johto so they wouldn't have to deal with this. This was a lot for just one person to deal with. His comfort and support had helped her cope with the entire situation. She couldn't help but lean into his touch slightly before pulling him into a hug. "Just don't do anything stupid," she muttered into his chest.

Steven immediately held her back into a protective embrace. "Can't make any promises about that, but I'll try my best," He said rubbing her back. It had been a long time since he had felt a connection this strong with another human being. He never wanted to lose it. It was too special.

After a bit, Cynthia slowly pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I should um… unpack and get cleaned up a bit," she whispered feeling slightly embarrassed by her appearance and scene she had just made.

Steven nodded and ran his hand down her shoulder. "Of course. Bathroom is the second door to the right. If there's anything you need just give me a shout," he said giving her hand a comforting squeeze before leaving the room.

Steven decided to spend the time outside with his Pokemon. He shared a very strong bond with them which is why he was taking the opportunity to shine his steel type friends and of course made sure to give attention to his non-steel Pokemon as well. After he had spent time grooming, Claydoll, Cradily and Armaldo, he went to work on shining the others. Aron and Beldon were easy since they were so small. Skarmory was also relatively simple as well. but it's when he got to Aggron and Metagross that it always started to get a little more difficult.

After about an hour Cynthia came out looking rather refreshed. She was wearing a light blue top with black pants. Her long hair had been tamed. She looked through the house for Steven before checking outside… and that's when she saw him. There he was sprawled on top of Metagross shining his top. She had to cover her mouth to contain her laughter as she slid the door open.

Metagross immediately noticed the guest and carefully shook Steven to grab his attention. Steven looked up and saw Cynthia. He couldn't help but give a toothy grin at her trying not to laugh at him "Sorry I was just finishing up," He chuckled before cleaning the last smudge on Metagross.

"That's some dedication," she called over to Steven unable to control a laugh that escaped her mouth at the situation.

"They enjoy the attention. It's the least I can do," Steven said giving her a warm smile and trying not to blush at how ridiculous he must look in front of Cynthia.

She raised an eyebrow when a tiny Aron came running over to her. He began to rub against Cynthia's ankle affectionately.

Steven hopped off Metagross and chuckled. "Aron will be a gift to Kayla when she is older. He's a very loving little guy."

Cynthia bent down and began to pet him. "So sweet," she agreed grinning at how cuddly it is. "Do your Pokemon get along with others?"

Steven nodded. "Overall yes. You're welcome to let yours out if you'd like," he offered while brushing himself off.

Cynthia nodded as she let her Pokemon out, Spiritomb, Roserade, Togekiss, Lucario, Milotic and of course Garchomp, stood proudly on the lawn next to their trainer.

Steven took a few steps closer to get a better look at them. After a few moments he grinned. "Absolutely stunning. They look like they are very well taken care of. There welcome to the Pokemon food," he said gesturing to the bowels he had left out for her Pokemon.

Cynthia's Pokemon looked at Cynthia with pleading eyes. She chuckled and nodded. "Of course. Thank you, Steven. We all appreciate it." Her Pokemon quickly hurried over to get some food and began to eat.

Metagross hovered behind Steven and he started to pet his companion. "So were you interested in seeing some of Hoenn today?" He asked Cynthia while the rest of his Pokemon began to get closer to Cynthia's wanting to interact with them once they were done eating.

Cynthia nodded. "I'd love to. I hear it's a beautiful region. What did you have in mind?" She felt her heart flutter as she remember how he had told her that he wanted to show her around, like she was important to him.

Steven smirked and winked at her. "You'll have to wait and see. It's a surprise."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3. Thank you for all of the support. I'm sorry if there is spelling or grammar mistakes. I will try my best to make my stories more polished.  
**

* * *

 _"Last year, I, like many others, watched the Champion of Sinnoh take down Team Galactic. Let's just say I was inspired by the bravery and strength that she demonstrated throughout it all."_

Wallace drank his tea with a raised eyebrow as he watched the press conference on his television. Steven had referred to the Champion meetings as "hell of hells," which is why Wallace didn't think Steven was really close with any of his colleagues. Wallace remembered discussing the Team Galactic attacks with him and how well Cynthia handled it, last year, but he didn't think they were friends.

 _Steven looked down and took a deep breath before looking back at the audience with a passionate expression. "I find it unsettling to see the people of Sinnoh turn away from the woman who fought for their safety! I have had the pleasure of getting to know Cynthia through her work with the champions and she has been dedicated to improving the wellbeing of man and Pokemon. This is why I ask the people of her region to think openly about the situation and be thankful for all she has done."_

Wallace smirked as he watched Steven. It clicked. He was perplexed at first, but he had figured it out. He thought the day would never come. "My best friend is in love!" he exclaimed. "I must pay him a visit!"

* * *

"Steven… I'm speechless."

After a quite a long flight, Steven had brought Cynthia to the Cave of Origins. He loved coming here whether it was to search for stones or just to explore the historic cave. "I do recall you being quite a history buff. Have you heard about the Draconid people?" he asked smiling at the beaming look on Cynthia's face.

"I've read about them, but don't know too much about them, to be honest," she responded as she gazed at one of the waterfalls inside of the cave.

"I am no expert on the subject but I have learned quite a bit about them," he said chuckling, as she turned to him with an intrigued expression. "They used to be a Dragon-type tribe, that lived here in Meteor Falls. This was during a time when Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre constantly fought and meteors showered the area. That was until Rayquaza stopped the fighting," Steven said remembering the old story that had once been told to him. "Kyogre and Groudon were asleep for a thousand years after that but woke up when a meteor hit, what is now Sootopolis. The battling resumed and there was chaos once again. The Draconid's Lorekeeper wished for Rayquaza to return and stop the battling once again. He stood tall while holding a rainbow stone, while making the request. That wish not only caused Rayquaza return, but allowed it to mega evolve. There was an intense battle between the three, but resulted in Groudon and Kyogre returning to the earth, and Rayquaza to the sky. Letting there be a time of peace once more."

When Steven finished speaking Cynthia stared silently with wide eyes. She loved learning about the history of regions and this was so fascinating to her. She was so happy to experience this. "Thank you for bringing me here. This has been incredible," she finally spoke while she moved closer to him. "Hoenn is such a breathtaking region. I'm glad that you have given me the opportunity to see and learn about it." She paused for a moment. "Steven you make me excited about things again. I haven't been this happy in a long time."

Steven smiled softly and looked down at his feet, trying to hide his blush. "You make me excited about things again too," he admitted. "I've felt like I've been going through the motions, but then I started to get to know you…" he trailed off as he gazed back up at her. "Cynthia I have something for you."

Cynthia raised an eyebrow as she watched him take off his backpack and open it up. "A couple months ago I went on a trip to Kalos to learn more about Mega Evolution. I went searching for stones there after learning about it from the professor there. I came across several through my journey. I gave most of them to Professor Sycamore to help him with his research, but he let me keep this since he already owned this one."

Steven gently took her hand and placed an object in her hand. Cynthia opened her hand and revealed a tiny spherical stone. "This is Garchompite. I've seen the bond you share with your Garchomp. It's beautiful and strong, which is why this stone is rightfully yours."

Cynthia's jaw dropped and as she stared at the stone. "I-I have been searching for this," her voice cracked. She pulled out a necklace tucked behind her shirt with a keystone on it. "I've been trying to get ahold of this… Steven… You have no idea how much this means to me," she exclaimed before throwing her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Steven was shocked by the embrace, but quickly reciprocated. He buried his face in her flowing blonde hair and held her close. His heart thumped wildly in his chest as she stood there in his arms. Steven had given up on love for a long time. After a bad breakup, Steven gave up with relationships, and only would occasionally hook up with women. Cynthia, on the other hand, made his whole world spin. He knew how he felt about this woman, but the thought of losing her kept rattling in his brain. He didn't want her to think that his comfort and their friendship was only his way of trying to get with the Champion of Sinnoh. That's why he couldn't tell her. Not yet. He slowly pulled away and smiled down at her. "Why don't you try it out?"

Cynthia looked up at him and nodded eagerly. She pulled out Garchomp's pokeball. "Garchomp, come out," she said as she threw the pokeball. She walked over to her companion and felt her eyes water. "Look what Steven gave me," she breathed out. The two had searched all throughout Sinnoh for the stone. They had wanted this for so long to enhance their bond and friendship.

Garchomp's eyes widened at the gift. "Garchomp!" it cried happily.

Cynthia grinned before handing the stone to the pokemon. "Garchomp," she said before squeezing the keystone on her necklace. "Mega evolve!" A blinding light came out from Garchomp. Cynthia's heart pounded in her chest as she watched. The light faded and revealed Mega Garchomp. Tears fell down Cynthia's face as she embraced her companion. "We did it! We finally did it!'

Garchomp hugged her back as the two excitedly jumped up and down.

Steven watched fondly. He remembered how excited he was when he found Metagrossite. He had reacted in a very familiar manner. It was a very special moment for her, and he was happy he was able to see it.

After a bit, Cynthia turned back to Steven and walked toward him. She slowly came close to him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Steven."

Mega Garchomp smirked at him, behind her trainer.

Steven was shocked by the soft lips on his skin. He gasped quietly and felt his face turn bright red. His mind was racing with thoughts of telling her his feelings, but he was so flustered all he could manage to say was, "You're welcome."

* * *

It was night time when the two arrived back in Mossdeep. Steven hadn't realized how much Cynthia had loved ice-cream until, she had become very excited when he had offered it as a way to celebrate. He would have to keep this in mind for the future. After ice cream, they headed back to his home. He put his key in the door and furrowed his brows. He distinctly remembered locking up before they had left. "Wait here," he instructed before opening the door and entering the home.

Cynthia rolled her eyes and of course followed behind him.

Steven's hand moved to Metagross's pokeball ready to battle at any moment. His head snapped to the kitchen when he heard a noise from that direction. He slowly turned around the corner and was about to release Metagross when-

Wallace crossed his arms as he sat at the dining room table that had a bottle of wine and two glasses on it."Steven Stone, I've been here all day waiting for you! Where have you been?! We must discuss you being completely in love with-" He stopped when he saw Steven's eyes widen and a blonde woman entered the room. Wallace stopped himself and smirked a bit, before leaping out of his seat. "I didn't know you had company and such beautiful company at that." He quickly went to Cynthia and took her hand. "It's honor to finally meet the Champion of Sinnoh. I'm Wallace, the Gym Leader of Sootopolis City," he said before pressing his lips to her hand.

Cynthia raised an eyebrow at the man, as Steven stood behind them arms crossed and jaw tensed. "It's nice to meet you too," she chuckled.

"Steven and I have been friends since we were children. Oh, the stories I could tell…" He paused when he noticed Steven's body language. "… Can wait for another time. I wouldn't have stopped by if I knew you had a guest. Should I come back another time?"

Steven let out a sigh of relief and relaxed a bit. He should have seen this coming. Of course, Wallace would see the speech and figure out his recent crush on Cynthia. Steven was just glad Wallace was showing restraint. "You are more than welcome to stay for dinner Wallace," he told him before looking at Cynthia. "Unless you have an objection?"

Cynthia smiled and shook her head. "Of course not. Maybe even after a few drinks, I can hear some of those stories about Steven," she teased which made Steven blush brightly.

This did not go unnoticed by Wallace. He grinned at Steven brightly, hardly able to control his excitement. Wallace clapped his hands and squealed. "Wonderful! This is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

After dinner, the three retired to the living room. They were each a couple glasses of wine into the evening, so Wallace, of course, could not help himself and decided to embarrass Steven with old stories. Cynthia eagerly listened to Wallace's story, while Steven finished a whole glass of wine in one go. "So once Steven had rescued the tiny eevee for the young girl, she rewarded him with a kiss! He was bright red afterwards and was unable to form a coherent sentence for the rest of the day."

Cynthia grinned and looked back at Steven with her hand on her heart. "That's so sweet. Did you ever see her again?"

Steven let out a sigh and stared at his glass. He knew this was coming. This wasn't something he liked talking about. "Yes, we met again when we were eighteen."

Wallace frowned realizing what he had accidentally brought up. He just wanted to tell a heroic story about Steven and embarrass him slightly. He had forgotten what had forgotten who that little girl grew up to be.

Cynthia raised an eyebrow noticing the change in mood. "What happened?"

Steven bit his lip and closed his eyes. "I had just become champion, and she came to see me. We… started to date, but it turned out she only wanted to use my recent fame to help her become a well-known contest coordinator. None of it was real to her."

There was a long silence. Wallace bit his lip as he mentally hit himself. "Steven I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"

Steven waved his hand and opened his eyes. "Don't worry about it. Everything happens for a reason. The day after we broke up I flew here to Mossdeep City to get away from the League. It wasn't too far, but it was away from everything. I was taking a walk on the shore, that night, and felt something rub against me. There was nothing in sight, but I knew I had felt something. All of a sudden Latias appeared before me. "

Cynthia's eyes widened. "Latias?" She thought back to her battle with Tobias. A man who had won the Lily of the Valley Conference and faced her with a powerful Latios. That was one of the toughest battles she had ever faced. "What did you do?"

Steven chuckled. "Well, she wanted to play. She had me chase after her across the beach. Eventually, she wanted to take me somewhere. We flew around the city and I felt free up in the skies. Latias eventually landed in front of an empty home with a for sale sign in front of it. She nudged me toward it and I knew it was meant to be my home."

Wallace smiled and took a sip of his wine. He remembered the fresh wave of energy Steven had gotten after that night.

Cynthia smiled fondly at Steven. She loved hearing him speak. He was so passionate and wise. Just by the way he told the story, she could tell how life-changing the experience was for him. "That's lovely."

Steven smiled back at her. "I haven't seen Latias since, but every so often when I have to make a tough decision I feel a gentle nudge leading me in the right direction."

Wallace rolled his eyes. "Always a poet, Steven Stone," he teased.

Steven laughed. "Says the one who is always performing, even without a stage."

Cynthia was distracted thinking about how wonderful the day had been. Steven made everything feel so right and warm. This whole visit had made her feel so relaxed… and it was all because of him. After a bit, a wave of exhaustion caused her to yawn. "I think it's time I head to bed. "

Steven looked over at her and nodded. "It has been a long day."

Cynthia stood up and turned to Wallace. "It was nice to meet you. I hope to see you again."

Wallace smiled and nodded. "Oh I'm sure you will," he said before glancing at Steven.

Steven ignored the look and focused on Cynthia as she walked over to him. She leaned into him. "Thank you for today," she whispered before kissing his cheek like she had earlier. "Goodnight Steven."

There was that tingly sensation again. Everything around him disappeared except for her. His face turned a familiar shade of red. Maybe he could tell her… one day. "Goodnight," he whispered.

Cynthia smiled before heading down the hallway into her bedroom.

Steven placed his hand on the cheek she had kissed and smiled softly. It took him a few moments to notice Wallace smirking at him. "What?"

Wallace rested his chin on his hand. "I just haven't seen you like this in a long time."

Steven wanted to deny it but he knew it was pointless. Wallace could read right through him. "Yes, well, it took someone special to make me feel this way."

Wallace chuckled. "So when can I start planning the wedding? You have no idea how excited I am for this!"

Steven rolled his eyes. "Easy there, I want to take this slow and do it right," he said determinedly.

* * *

 **Sorry if the part about the Draconid people is incorrect in any way. I don't have the most knowledge in that kind of thing, but I thought it was important to include.**

 **Also, I promise the next chapter will have more drama with the whole Team Galactic situation. I'm trying to figure out the best way to accomplish what I want to do with them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soooooooo... This chapter is rated M. There's a lot of drama in this chapter which is always good. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It had been a long day for the Hoenn Champion. Steven had been tirelessly preparing for the upcoming Ever Grande Conference. It was an exhausting process that always had him miserable. Steven also filmed four Devon Corp ads that day, like he had promised. He felt super cheesy and artificial doing them, but it meant a lot to his father.

It also didn't help that he couldn't stop thinking about the previous weekend. He missed having Cynthia around all the time. It almost felt like a dream and he had woken up to a bad reality.

Oliver watched Steven as he was deep in thought as he sat at his his bar. He poured a drink and placed in front of him. "Bad day?" the purple haired man asked his friend.

Steven shrugged and swished the liquid in the cup. "Meh kind of dull. Between the conference coming up and the ads I had to do for my father, I feel like I don't have control over my life," he muttered.

Oliver sighed as he watched Steven sulk. "You seem like you are a completely different mood than you were this weekend."

Steven chuckled halfheartedly. "That's because I wasn't working this weekend."

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "I think there is another reason why you enjoyed this weekend so much."

Steven took a sip of his drink and smiled. "You're right. I really like her Oliver, but I don't want her to feel like I'm taking advantage of her with everything she's dealing with."

Oliver smiled at the fact he was admitting his feelings. "Then tell her that. "

Steven raised an eyebrow. "It is not that easy."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Yes, it is. You're the only one making this difficult," he said before going to another customer and making a drink.

Steven thought about what Oliver said. Maybe he was overthinking this? She had kissed his cheek twice in one day. There was a chance she felt the same way. Steven felt his phone vibrate and he pulled it out. His heart skipped a beat when he saw that Cynthia texted him.

' _Steven, check the news."_

He frowned and turned to Oliver. "Hey mind if I put on the news?"

Oliver picked up a remote and handed it to him. "Sure go ahead."

Steven quickly turned the television on and flicked it to the right station. He was praying it was good news.

It wasn't.

" _We have breaking news, Charon, former Team Galactic member, and Uncle of Sinnoh Champion, speaks to the press for the first time about rumors about his niece's involvement with attacks last year. Here is the footage from the Sinnoh Correctional Institution. "_

 _Charon sat on camera wearing a jail uniform. He had an unpleasant expression on his face._

" _Last year Cynthia put on a real show for the citizens of Sinnoh. This was not only publicity stunt to make her seem like a caring champion, she had also been receiving portions of the money stolen by Team Galactic. For her grand finale, she decided to throw away Team Galactic, so everyone was too distracted by her victory to notice the recent amount of money she had obtained," Charon said dramatically._

Steven's heart dropped. This must be a lie. He had no doubt it was. His phone started to ring this time it was a phone call. He immediately picked it up.

"Th-There was a check sent to me last year. I-I didn't realize who it was from. It said it was from T.G. My grandmother needed surgery last year and it was addressed to me. I just cashed it to pay for it," Cynthia cried into the phone.

Steven frowned. This was awful and wasn't going to make Cynthia look good. "I've got a good lawyer that'll help you out okay? Everything's going to be okay. I promise. "

"Holy shit," Oliver said as he watched the TV. "Steven look!"

Steven snapped his head to the television. There was a picture Cynthia and Steven hugging at Meteor Falls and then one of her kissing his cheek.

" _After his abrupt press conference this weekend, pictures have come out revealing a possible relationship between Cynthia and Hoenn Champion Steven Stone. There is a possibility Steven Stone is trying to cover up for what his girlfriend did. "_

Steven's heart raced. Now he was panicking. He thought less about his reputation and more about those he cared about. He feared his father and his business were going to suffer because of him. Then there was Wallace, which it was very well known how close the two of them were. Then there was his small community in Mossdeep. They would surely investigate his home. What about Oliver and… Kayla. Oh no. What if for some reason she got involved with this? He couldn't bare to do that. He began to breathe heavier.

"Steven I'm so sorry," Cynthia sobbed. "I didn't want you to get involved."

Steven was as pale as a ghost. It killed him to hear how upset Cynthia was but his mind was spinning. "I-I'll make it right. I-I'll figure this out." His heart was pounding and he felt an overwhelming amount of pressure. He didn't realize how much he was shaking until his cellphone fell out of hand and onto the floor.

It shattered at the impact.

Oliver rushed out from behind the bar and over to Steven. He put his hands on his shoulder. "Steven, it's going to be alright. Deep breaths. Come on," he instructed Steven who looked like he was going to pass out.

Steven tried to breathe steadily as best he can. "I-I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to put your family in danger."

Oliver offered a small smile. "Like you always say, nonsense!" he said waving his hand similar to how Steven always did. "We are strong and will take care of ourselves. You've done so much for us. Besides we don't even know for sure we'll be involved. "

Steven tried to feel relieved but anxiety kept filling his head. "If anything happens, please make sure Kayla knows I love her."

Oliver smiled and nodded. "Of course. I don't know if she could ever doubt that "

Steven nodded. "I-I think I better get going. There's a lot I must do," mumbled standing up shakily. He glanced down at his phone sighed.

Oliver raised an eyebrow as he watched him carefully. "You sure that's a good idea. You should get some rest."

Steven offered a half smile. "I'll be fine," he said before unsteadily pulling out his wallet to pay for his drink.

"Steven Stone, don't you dare try to pay for this drink with everything going on!" Oliver exclaimed.

Steven paused before he smiled fully and nodded. "Thank you," he said sincerely before leaving the bar.

* * *

Steven flew to his parent's home, in Rustboro City, on Skarmory. He shuffled to the mansion door, biting his lip. Steven took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

The door opened and his father appeared behind the door. Mr. Stone had a sympathetic expression on his face and immediately pulled him into a hug. "Steven, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been angry with you when you made a public statement about Cynthia. You had your reasons for what you did. I just didn't know."

Steven was shocked by his father's reaction. "I-I don't understand. Did you not see the news about Cynthia and me?"

Steven's father nodded. "I did. However, I also saw my son looking like he was in love for the first time since Arceus know when. We'll stick together on this and will work through it."

Steven's eyes were wide. He paused before smiling. "Thank you, Dad," he said sincerely. He was so thankful to have so much support.

Mr. Stone smiled and nodded. "Of course. Now come in. We were expecting you to come by. There is tea made."

Steven nodded and entered the mansion. He followed his father to their living room where is mother was.

"Oh honey," Mrs. Stone sighed jumping up to hug him. "You sure love to scare me sometimes."

Steven chuckled. "Never on purpose Mom," he said hugging him back.

Mrs. Stone rolled her eyes. "Please sit. There is much to discuss. I can't believe my son is dating the Champion of Sinnoh. She is so beautiful and strong."

Steven took a glass of tea from the coffee table and frowned. "Uh.. we aren't dating."

Both his parents stared at him completely puzzled. "What do you mean?" his father finally asked.

"I really like her a lot, but we aren't official. She hugged me in a friend kind of way. I don't even know how she feels about me," Steven mumbled looking down.

Mrs. Stone sighed. "You can be really dense sometimes,' she joked, chuckling at Steven's expression. "Just tell her. I promise you won't regret it," she said before smiling at her husband.

Steven smiled softly at his parents. They were still so in loved. He nodded "I will do my best," he said before taking a sip of tea. "There is going to be a trial, I'm assuming?"

Mr. Stone sighed and nodded. "Most likely. We've already called our lawyer. He will settle this all for both of you."

Steven nodded. "Well I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

* * *

Cynthia was a wreck after Steven abruptly hung up on her. She thought he was mad or terrified to see her again. She couldn't stop torturing herself with the news. This was all such a blur to her. Everyone was out to get her, and now she didn't think Steven wanted to be around her.

Her mind snapped back to reality when there was a knock on her door. She sniffled and wiped her eyes knowing it was no use to straighten herself out. She opened up the door and raised an eyebrow. There was a woman in a long trench coat, with a hat and sunglasses covering her face.

"Cynthia it's me," Diantha said lowering her glasses slightly. She sighed at her friend's appearance. "Come here," she said pulling her into a hug. "I haven't been a very good friend lately. I've felt so guilty for not standing up to Lance at the last Champion's meeting. I'm sorry."

Cynthia hugged her friend back. "I understand. This is not something you want to get involved with. Just look at what happened to…" she started to sob again at the thought of Steven.

Diantha rubbed her friend's back. "Shh, it's okay. Let's go inside." Diantha led Cynthia to her couch. Diantha took off her disguise and hung it up on the coat rack. She listened carefully to Cynthia tell her the whole story. It broke her heart to see her friend so upset. This was an awful circumstance to be put in. "Steven is probably trying to find a good lawyer. He's not going to turn on you. I'll bet he'll call you soon."

Cynthia sighed. "I feel so guilty for bringing him into this. "

Diantha shook her head. "Steven only does what he wants to. He's been pretty clear about that… so you two aren't actually together?"

Cynthia shook her head. "No I mean, he's…um," she stammered.

Diantha chuckled. "Do you want to be?" she smirked, already knowing the answer.

Cynthia looked down. Every time she was with him, she felt safe and happy. His Hoenn accent was music to her ears. Steven was caring and charming. Everything about him intrigued her and made her attracted to him. She knew the answer to the question. How could anyone not fall for him? "With everything going on, how could we be together? What if… I tell him I like him and he feels trapped in this situation?"

Diantha sighed. "Let yourself be happy. He has been there though it all. I'm positive he is into you."

Cynthia was about to speak when her phone rang. She glanced at Diantha, who was smirking wide, before answering the phone. "Hello."

"Cynthia… I didn't mean to disconnect from you earlier. I kind of broke my phone," Steven chuckled sheepishly over the phone

Cynthia smiled softly at his laugh. "How did you do that?" she asked wiping her eyes.

Steven took a deep breath. "I dropped it. I guess I was overwhelmed and felt a bit sick."

Cynthia sighed. "Steven I'm-"

"Please don't apologize. Remember I wanted to be involved in your life… and I'm glad I am," he said sweetly.

Cynthia blushed brightly causing Diantha to grin and clap her hands. Cynthia waved her to stop.

There was a pause between Cynthia and Steven for a few moments. "I want to see you in person. I can come to you. I feel bad that you've had to traveled so much for me… but if you don't want to be in Sinnoh feel free to come here," he rambled. "I need to tell you something."

Diantha looked as if she was about to start cheering. Cynthia put her hand over her mouth before she could "I can come to you. It'll probably be easier."

Steven nodded. "Alright, but after this is all is over, I owe you a couple trips to Sinnoh," he said charmingly.

Cynthia smiled. "It's a deal."

"By the way, I'm staying at a hotel in Mossdeep. I'll send you the address," Steven spoke quickly, as if he had almost forgotten.

Cynthia nodded. "I'll see you then, Steven. Bye." Cynthia hung up and finally took her hand off Diantha. "You act so calm and collected in interviews, but you are secretly a huge fan girl."

Diantha chuckled. "Can't I be excited for you?"

* * *

The next day, Steven paced his hotel room. He had barely gotten any sleep. Part of the night he was having a deep conversation with Wallace over the phone. Wallace was too good a friend sometimes. He was always there for Steven, even when Steven acted annoyed by his antics.

Now Wallace was doing something huge for him.

The second part of the night Steven spent looking over paperwork for court case. He was too distracted to sleep and there was a lot of preparation that needed to be done.

Now Steven was super nervous, as he waited for Cynthia. He needed to do this. It was time to start making himself happy.

Finally, there was knock on the door. He took a deep breath before opening the door. "Cynthia," he breathed out. "Come in."

Cynthia was wearing a disguise, similar to Diantha's the night before. When she had arrived in Mossdeep she saw a bunch of paparazzi and news vans, like she had expected. She nodded and entered the hotel room. "Thanks." Her heart was pounding as he stood before her. It had felt like there had been a lifetime of events since she had last seen him.

"I'll hang your coat for you," Steven said taking her coat and hanging it up on a hanger. He turned back at her and gazed. Arceus, he had missed her. He furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed how red her eyes were. She must have been crying. A pain stung his heart. He hated how much this was taking a toll on her. Steven led her to the couch and sat down. "Thanks for coming." He also noticed how awkward it was between them. They used to be so comfortable, but so much had been said over the news.

Cynthia smiled softly and nodded. "Of course. Anything for you," she said gently.

Steven took a deep breath. "I-I want to tell you something, but I want you to know I am not saying this because I feel like I have to. I want to."

Cynthia's heart pounded in her chest. She couldn't believe this was happening. She stared at him unable to speak, and was just able to nod.

Steven bit his lip and looked down. "I-I'm giving my champion's position to Wallace," he mumbled.

Cynthia's eyes widened. Her heart dropped. "What?" Her head was spinning. This was not what she had expected to hear. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

Steven sighed and took her hands. "I…I'm not happy being it anymore. I'm not turning it down because of the press. I don't care about them. I don't like doing it anymore. I haven't been able to make my own choices for a while, but this will set me free," he said carefully, wanting her to understand. He wasn't cut out for all the attention and wanted a chance to go on long adventures again. After everything that had happened the previous day, he knew he couldn't do it anymore. It was too much for him and all the attention no longer interested him. "I'm not sure when I'm doing this. It might not be the best idea to do it now, since that might make me look guilty, but I wanted to let you know from me that this was coming."

Cynthia stared at him and bit her lip. She knew he was being genuine but part of her was disappointed he was leaving. It felt like he was leaving her. That's how they had met after all. "W-We won't see each other at the meetings anymore," she finally said.

Steven smiled softly. "Cynthia, I have seen you three times since the last meeting. When I'm not the champion I will see you every second I can. You're going to be sick of me," He joked.

Cynthia couldn't help but smile softly. There he goes making everything feel like it was okay. "You'll be happier this way," she asked squeezing his hands.

Steven nodded. "I think it's time. I see myself going on a different path," he said tilting his head slightly as he gazed at her.

There was an uncomfortable silence because of the tension between them. "Can you believe someone took pictures of us?" Cynthia blurted out, regretting it instantly. She just didn't want it to be awkward between them.

Steven sighed and shook his head. "It's my bad. I should have checked it out better." He took his hand back and ran it through his hair.

Cynthia shook her head and scooted closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder. "There's no way you would have known. Don't feel guilty about this."

Steven relaxed into the touch and wrapped an arm around her. He pulled her close. They both needed each other's support. He bit his lip nervously. "It was nice picture, though," he whispered after a few moments. He was blushing at his comment, that was testing the waters.

Cynthia blushed and stared up at him. Her life was a mess, but he had been the anchor keeping her steady. She remembered what Diantha said about letting herself be happy. Being with him made her happy. He was undoubtedly the most charming person she had ever met. She knew what she wanted. Cynthia placed her hands on his cheeks and brought their faces together.

Steven's heart exploded when their lips crashed into each other's. This was really happening. After freezing for a moment he wrapped his arms around her waist kissed her back. They were like magnets, they attracted so perfectly. One of his hands slid up her back into her blonde hair.

Cynthia felt relieved, as they kissed because the awkward tension was gone. Eventually they pulled apart for air. They breathed heavily as they stared at each other. There was no going back now.

After a few moments, Steven couldn't control himself and began to kiss her again. This time bringing her closer with the hand around her waist. He carefully slid his tongue into her mouth. He was happy that she was very accepting of it, letting him explore the inside of her mouth.

Cynthia moved so she was straddling his waist. She tangled one of her hands in his blue hair and kissed him back deeply, letting their tongues massage each other.

Steven pulled away to press a kiss on her jaw, and then on her neck. He smirked when she let out a soft moan. He sucked on the back of her neck causing her head to fall back and moan again.

Cynthia hummed unable to control herself as her hands moved to his toned chest. She started to pull off his black jacket he had on.

Steven moved his arms so she could take it off and threw it across the room. He was too focused on the blonde to give the jacket any attention. He pressed their foreheads together, with his hands gently on her cheeks. "Is this what you want?" he finally spoke as his thumbs stroked her cheek. He knew that their emotions were all over the place. The last thing he wanted was to take advantage of her.

Cynthia smiled softly. That made her heart melt, the way he was so caring. She nodded and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "More than anything else," she whispered.

Steven let out a content sigh before he picked her up by the waist. Cynthia wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his torso, as he carried her to the bed. He gently placed her down on the bed.

Cynthia didn't let her hold of him go and pulled him onto the bed with her. She pressed her lips back against his and slid her tongue into his mouth. She felt all her stress disappear. The only thing she could focus on was him. Her hands moved to his button-down shirt and started to undo it. Once she had undone it, Steven took it off and tossed it away, all while still connected to her lips. Cynthia ran her hands down his muscled body.

Steven placed a hand underneath her shirt feeling her soft skin. He pulled away slightly and raised an eyebrow at her, as if he was asking permission to go further. Once she nodded, he took the blue shirt and raised it over her head carefully. Cynthia moved so he could take it off and tossed it with the other articles of clothing that had been removed. He had paused to take in the sight in front of him. There was a stunning woman in a black bra, that perfectly insinuated her curves. She looked so radiant and ravishing. Steven couldn't help but beam at her. "You're are breathtaking."

Cynthia was unable to control her face from blushing. "You're not too bad yourself," she purred before sitting up some and moving her hands to her back to undo her bra. After unhooking the back, she slowly slid it off of her.

Steven watched her intently as the garment was removed. He couldn't help but hold his breath. "Absolutely divine," he whispered moving his lips down her neck and his hands up her body to breasts. His kisses moved to her curves causing her to moan.

Cynthia's back arched as his lips moved explored her exposed chest. She gasped as he sucked on the tips of her breasts. Her body was fuming with desire. "Steven…" she hissed gripping his hair.

Steven smirked before making sure the other breast got equal amount of attention. Her moans were angelic to him.

Cynthia ran her hands down his chest to his pants and started to undo his belt. She wanted him badly.

Steven gasped slightly at her touch. He moved his hips so she could slide his pants down. She then removed his tight boxers.

Cynthia couldn't help but stare how gorgeous he was. His body was unreal to her.

Steven started to remove Cynthia's pants as well. His hands were shaking since he couldn't believe this was happening.

Cynthia watched him and smiled. Once they were removed she slid out of her panties. The two stared at each other in awe for a few moments until Cynthia interlocked one of their hands. "You ready for this?"

Steven squeezed her hand and chuckled. "Oh yeah," he said smoothly, before pulling away and reaching for his wallet on the nightstand. He pulled out a condom.

Cynthia watched and chuckled. "I never pictured you as the kind of guy to carry one of those in your wallet," she teased.

Steven tore it open and tossed the wrapper. "Well then, I'm glad I'm breaking all your expectations of me," he teased before slipping it on. He moved back on top of her and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, before slowly entering her.

Cynthia's gasped as she felt him inside of her. Steven was the only thing on her mind. She completely forgotten about the rest world. Her hands moved to his back.

Once she looked comfortable Steven started to move inside of her. She felt amazing. He hadn't felt such a strong connection with someone for such a long time. His lips moved back to her neck and as he started to thrust a little faster.

Cynthia gripped his shoulders. "Steven," she breathed out arching her hips up to meet his.

Steven hummed as she moaned his name. One of his hands moved to hers and held it tightly. "Cynthia you are absolutely incredible," he whispered into her ear as he went faster.

Cynthia moaned louder as he started to pound into her. She grabbed his cheeks and moved his face back to hers. She pressed their foreheads together making a very intimate moment. They stared at each other as the pleasure intensified. Their hips were now crashing into each others. Cynthia could feel herself coming closer to her climax. "I-I'm close," she breathed out.

Steven knew he was close as well. He gave her a charming smile before thrusting as hard as he could. Cynthia's moan became higher and higher as she reached her orgasm.

Steven cursed loudly as he reached his limit as well. He had never felt that incredible before.

The two breathed heavily and stared at each other. So that happened. Steven slowly pulled out of her and rolled over to take off the condom and throw it away. He took a deep breath before rolling back to look at her. "Damn."

Cynthia chuckled at his reaction. "I agree. That was… really good," she said leaning on her side to face him.

Steven nodded and smiled. He wanted to tell her how much he liked her. How he felt butterfrees every time she was around, but he was unable to form words.

Cynthia watched him for a moment before scooting closer to him and resting her head and arm on his chest.

Steven wrapped her arm around her and gently traced his fingers down her back. A yawn escaped his mouth. After barely getting any sleep, then going through all they went through just then, he was so tired.

Cynthia chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Let's take a nap," she said brightly.

Steven watched her carefully and smiled at her gentle kiss. "Alright," he mumbled, feeling his eyes grow heavy. He fell into a very peaceful sleep.

* * *

Steven groaned and stretched a couple hours later. He furrowed his eyebrows at how cold it was. Everything that had happened started to come back to him. He slowly opened his eyes and frowned slightly. Cynthia was gone. Steven looked around the room trying to find a trace of her, but she was gone. "Cynthia?" He stood up and started to put his clothes on. His heart started pounding. Where was she?

A thought crossed his mind. What if she regretted what happened and left? She could have felt pressured. What if she just needed the comfort and didn't actually like him? He shook his head. She would never do that… right? What if something was wrong? He reached for his phone and saw he had no calls or texts from her.

A large pain hit his heart as Steven sat in the empty hotel room, running his hands through his blue hair.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if the sex was awkward. I tried.**

 **Also this is an fyi, I go back to college Sunday and things will be crazy after that, so updates might not be so frequent. I'll do my best to keep you updated.**

 **Thanks for all the support and until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright here's another chapter. This will probably be the last one for a little bit since I go back to college tomorrow. I promise to be back though. I really love this chapter so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Cynthia smiled as she watched Steven fall asleep. He must have had a long night and after what they had just done, she wasn't surprised he was so tired. Cynthia had never made such a strong connection with someone. She was so content right now. She was starting to let her eyes close when she heard her cellphone ring loudly from her coat pocket, on the other side of the room." _Shit, shit, shit,"_ she thought.

Steven stirred next to Cynthia at the loud noise.

Cynthia quickly slid out of Steven's embrace and ran over to her coat pocket. She pulled out her phone and frowned realizing who it was, before going to the bathroom and closing the door. "Violet, hey are you okay?" she asked her younger sister as she put on one of the hotel robes hanging in there.

"Yeah Grandma and I are fine. We just wanted to let you know we are almost back to Celestic Town."

Cynthia's eyes widened. "What why? I wanted you guys to leave so you wouldn't be involved with the Galactic mess. Not come back when it was at it's worst."

"Grandma said, that if we weren't there for your trial it would look like we have something to hide, which we don't," her sister said firmly

Cynthia sighed. She really was hoping to keep them out of it, but she knew how stubborn her grandmother could be. Plus it was a very valid point. "Fine… I'll be home in a bit."

"Good… I want to hear all about your relationship with the Hoenn Champion!" Violet exclaimed excitedly.

Cynthia rolled her eyes. "Goodbye Violet," she said before hanging up. She let out a sigh before returning to the main area, where she started to pick up her clothing that was thrown across the room. After she had gotten dressed she turned to Steven, who was still fast asleep. She sighed not wanting to wake him up but figured it was the right thing to do. She sat next to him on the bed. "Hey Steven," she said nudging him slightly. "Steven I have to go. My family is coming back home to Sinnoh."

Steven was still half asleep. "Mmmhmm that's fine. Goodbye Cynthia…. I love you," he mumbled before falling back asleep.

Cynthia's eyes widened at his words. She couldn't believe what he had just said. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she slowly stood up and left the hotel room.

—

"Steven Stone, I refuse to take the champion position from you, if all you are going to do is sit around and mope all day! I mean come on, this is pathetic," Wallace whined as he continued to shake his best friend as he lay face down on the hotel bed.

Steven rolled his eyes. "Oh please. You want to be the champion. You and I both know it," he mumbled into the bed. He was a bit freaked out, to say the least. Cynthia seemed so happy when they were together. Why on earth would she just leave like that?

Wallace crossed his arms and huffed. "Not if my best friend in the entire world is going to become a complete shut-in because of it. Steven, I'm sure she's fine. Cynthia is a mature woman who seemed very into you. You two fucked after all! Clearly, she is somewhat interested in you."

Steven sighed. "I just hope I didn't mess this all up you know? She is so special. I should have taken her out to dinner first or something."

Wallace stared at him sympathetically. Steven was a sensitive soul. Although he seemed to live this glamorous life, Wallace knew that all he wanted was to live a small life with the people he cared about. "Just give her time. She'll come around," he promised.

Steven looked up at him and paused taking in what he had just said. Wallace had always been there for him, through thick and thin. They had travelled together when they were first going out on their adventure. He drove him nuts sometimes, but Wallace was truly a wonderful person. Steven sighed and sat up. "You know you're going to be a damn good champion right? I wouldn't want anyone else taking my position. I'm excited to see what you are capable of."

Wallace's eyes widened and felt his eyes water. This was when Steven tensed up because he knew what was going to happen. "Oh, Steven!" Wallace wrapped his arms tightly around the blue haired man. "You have no idea how much that means to me," Wallace dramatically sobbed into Steven.

Steven chuckled and rolled his eyes before patting Wallace's back. "There there," he said trying to contain his laughter.

That was when a phone on the nightstand started to ring. Steven immediately reached for it and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Steven. What's up I saw you called?" Cynthia said completely normal.

Steven furrowed his eyebrows. "What's up!?" Steven exclaimed unable to control his reaction. "Cynthia, I woke up and you had completely disappeared. I thought something happened to you!"

Cynthia paused for a moment. Why was he upset? "Steven… I told you where I was going… You…" she trailed off. Cynthia realized what had happened. Steven wasn't fully awake when she told him that she was leaving. He also must not have been fully conscious when he told her he loved her. Her heart dropped a bit. "I had to go… My sister and grandmother came back to Sinnoh, for the trial. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I should have made sure you were completely awake… or left a note or something."

Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair. The way her mood changed made him feel like a complete jerk for getting so upset with her. "No Cynthia. It's my fault. I'm sorry I got upset. I was just worried."

Cynthia was once again quiet for a few moments. "Don't worry about it Steven. I understand… So I think at some point I'm going to have to talk to that lawyer of yours."

Steven nodded as he ran a hand through his messy hair. "Of course. Finn has already started making preparations. Is there a time that works for you. I could try to arrange a trip to Sinnoh if you'd like? I'm sure your family would want to meet the lawyer."

"It would be preferable to do it in Sinnoh. My grandmother already took one long trip. I'd rather her not make another. Could you possibly come tomorrow?"

"Of course," Steven said before falling quiet. He glanced at Wallace, who was listening intently. Steven rolled his eyes before bringing the phone closer to his mouth. "I had a really good time today, Cynthia," he said softly into the phone.

There was another pause before Cynthia spoke again. "So did I… We should probably talk about it at some point…You know figure out where we stand."

Steven felt his heart start to race. "I look forward to it. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"I'll see you then Steven," she said before hanging up.

Steven couldn't help but grin at the conversation. He was really happy that things were okay between them and that she enjoyed the time they spent together.

Wallace was smirking wide. "I guess we are going to Sinnoh then!"

Steven raised an eyebrow. "Why are you going to Sinnoh? Don't you have a job?"

"I can take a few days off. Besides I'm going to be questioned after all so I might as well see this through to the end," Wallace grinned. He was not about to let Steven cower out of confessing his undying love to Cynthia again.

Steven sighed and stared at Wallace for a few moments. "Fine."

Wallace grinned and clapped his hands. "Splendid! Now go call your lawyer!"

Steven sighed before going to the phone and calling the hotel lobby. "Hello? Yes, I need a bottle of vodka sent up to my room. Thank you."

Cynthia was making tea for her family that night, while she listened to all their stories about the Johto region. Violet was becoming a strong young trainer. She had finally obtained all eight gym badges and was going to enter the Silver Conference in the spring. Cynthia was very proud of her younger sister. Her grandmother had spent most time researching the legendary beast trio out there with a fellow professor. Cynthia poured everyone a cup of tea before she put the teapot on the table and sat down with the rest of her family. "By the way the lawyer should be coming here tomorrow."

Carolina, Cynthia's grandmother nodded. "Does that mean that Steven is coming as well," she asked cheekily before taking a sip of tea.

Violet snorted at her grandmother's comment but held her hands up in defense, when Cynthia shot her a glare. "Hey don't get mad at me, Grandma said it. We both saw the pictures."

Cynthia rolled her eyes. "Yes, Steven is coming as well. I'm hoping you two will be on your best behavior. This is already stressful enough. I don't think I can handle someone bringing out baby photos."

Carolina nodded. "Of course. We are here to support you… but you haven't told us yet if this relationship is real."

Cynthia sighed. "That's because it is very complicated. We are going to discuss it at some point," she confided in her family.

Violet rolled her eyes at her older sister. "Don't make it more complicated than it actually is," she said sincerely.

Cynthia smiled slowly and nodded. "I'll try not to."

* * *

The next day Steven had been a wreck the whole flight to Sinnoh. He was very nervous to meet Cynthia's family and possibly discuss his feelings for her.

Wallace was having too much fun with the situation as he sat next to Steven in the private plane, that Steven's parents insisted he take. When Wallace saw a flight attendant he waved her over. "Could my friend have a shot of the strongest thing you have on here? He needs it." The attendant nodded and made her way to the back of the plane.

Steven turned to Wallace with a perplexed expression. "Isn't it a little early to start drinking?" he asked looking at the clock seeing it was 9 a.m.

Wallace raised an eyebrow knowingly. "Are you telling me that you don't want something to calm your nerves?"

Steven stared for a moment before shaking his head. "You're right, but a terrible influence."

Wallace chuckled and and put his hands behind his head. "I'm the best influence I'll have you know."

The flight attendant returned and handed Steven a drink. He took the shot and swallowed hard.

Steven's lawyer, Finn Meyers, sat across the plane working diligently on his computer. Occasionally he would ask Steven a question but he stayed mostly to himself. This was going to be one hell of a case.

They arrived at Sinnoh and took a private van to Celestic Town. It wasn't huge since no one wanted to draw attention them.

When they arrived at Cynthia's house Steven couldn't help but smile softly. The house was small but very warm. It was truly beautiful. He took a deep breath and turned to his best friend beside him. "Wallace best behavior. I mean it," Steven scowled.

Wallace chuckled as he hopped out of the car. "I'm always on my best behavior. You're the one who needs to work on their mood if you want to impress her family at all."

Steven's face softened, knowing Wallace was right. He hopped out of the car and the three went to the door. Steven nervously rang the bell.

After a few moments, the blonde champion opened the door. "Hey," she said unable to control her nerves as well, as she stared at Steven. She barely noticed the other two people. After a moment she blushed realizing how awkward she was being. "I mean hello please come in. Wallace I didn't know you were also coming."

Wallace grinned. "Yes well I want to help Steven in any way I possibly can," he said as they all entered the room.

Steven mouthed an apology behind Wallace's back, to Cynthia.

Cynthia chuckled at Steven before turning to the man with red hair. "I'm assuming you are Mr. Meyers. Thank you so much for coming," she said offering a hand out to shake.

Flinn smiled and shook her hand. "Thank you. Please call me Finn."

That's when the black haired teenager came down the steps. She was wearing jeans and purple top that was similar to Cynthia's light blue one. Her eyes went wide. Sure her sister was a champion, but she had never met another one, especially one as well known as Steven freaking Stone.

Steven raised an eyebrow and gave a charming smile at the young girl. "You must be Violet? The aspiring Pokemon Master?"

Violet nodded trying to remain her cool. She hadn't realized Cynthia had told him about her. "Yes, I am. I'm competing in the Silver Conference in the spring," she said sticking out her hand.

"Oh really?" He grinned walking over to her. "Well, I'll be rooting for you. I'd love for Lance to be put in his place," Steven teased before taking her hand and pressing a gentle kiss on it. It was a traditional thing for a Hoenn gentleman to do.

Violet was now totally freaked. She turned to Cynthia who chuckling at her younger sister. Violet awkwardly stepped aside as she heard her grandmother from upstairs.

Carolina carefully walked down the stairs and stopped in front of Steven. She took a few moments to evaluate the blue haired man.

Steven's heart was pounding but he didn't let his nerves show. "Professor Carolina, it's an honor to finally meet you. I'd be very interested in learning more about your research on legendary pokemon."

Carolina's face finally cracked a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you too Mr. Stone," she said. "Hopefully next time it will be under better circumstances."

Steven nodded. "I hope so too," he said pressing a kiss to her hand.

Wallace walked up to the two women. "I guess I should introduce myself then. I'm Wallace, gym leader of Sootopolis City. Sorry I tagged along. Steven's a very close friend of mine and I want to help him out," he said before shaking both their hands.

Violet's eyebrow rose. "A gym leader huh? You think maybe I could battle you later. I know it wouldn't be official but it would be good practice."

Cynthia was about to scold her sister when Wallace replied. "I'd love to Violet! I think I could use the practice as well."

Carolina smiled contently for a moment. "Now that introductions are out of the way, should we get to business. I've made tea."

As they drank tea, Finn explained the process and how he expected the case to go. After a bit Steven and Wallace were asked to leave, so Cynthia could tell her side of the story.

While they waited Steven, Wallace and Violet, went to the backyard, since Violet asked to see some of their Pokemon.

"Metagross," Steven said letting out his Pokemon.

"Milotic come on out!" Wallace said twirling after throwing the ball

The silver Metagross and graceful Milotic stood in front of Violet. Her eyes were wide. "Oh my…" she said a little nervous.

Steven chuckled. He remembered what it was like to be that age. Of course Violet had a long way to go, but he assumed she would be very strong. "So when did you start your journey Violet? "

Violet looked back at Steven. "Well um… I traveled Sinnoh when I was fourteen. I managed to get all the badges here but lost badly in the Lily of the Valley Conference," she said slightly embarrassed. "After that, I started to travel Johto last year. I had obtained six badges when everything started to happen with Team Galactic, and my grandmother needed surgery. I decided to come home and help out. "

Steven and Wallace smiled softly at the girl's sacrifice. "That was very selfless of you. I bet your sister appreciated it," Wallace responded.

Violet nodded. "She did. I think that's why she sent Grandma and me there, when everything started to go down with our Uncle. Cynthia knew I'd go back and finish what I had started then."

Steven smiled. He thought this family was just darling. He hadn't realized how small the town Cynthia had grown up in or how close she was with her family. It warmed his heart.

Carolina had been watching from the doorway for a few moments before going outside. "Finn says you all can come back inside."

The men returned their pokemon before Wallace turned to Violet. "I look forward to having that battle with you later."

Violet nodded firmly. "Me too. I'd ask to battle you too, Steven, but I think I need a bit more training before I battle a Champion."

Steven tried to hide his smirk at Wallace. Little did the girl know that she would be battling a future Champion. "I understand."

They entered the home and saw that Finn had packed up his stuff. "I'm going to talk to some people here in Sinnoh and see what I can do about witnesses. I'll be in touch."

"Are you sure I can't convince you to stay for dinner, Finn?" Carolina asked.

Finn smiled and head to the door. "Thank you Professor, but I must be going. You all be safe." It was especially directed to Wallace and Steven, fully aware of their antics.

Wallace gasped and put a hand to his mouth. "Sometimes I wonder if he still sees us as children, Steven."

Steven chuckled before frowning slightly. He looked around the room and noticed Cynthia was nowhere to be seen.

This didn't go unnoticed to Carolina. "Cynthia was a bit overwhelmed after the meeting. I think she needed to get some air."

Steven nodded understandingly but was still worried. "Think she could use some company?"

Carolina smiled and was silent for a moment before answering. "I think so. She is probably down by the pond not too far from here. Just keep going straight and you'll find it. "

Steven nodded. "Thank you, Professor."

Wallace smirked at him before turning to Carolina. "Why don't I help you with dinner?"

Carolina nodded as they went to the kitchen.

Steven put on his scarf and headed out the door. He walked down a dirt path, through the forest. Arceus it was cold here in Sinnoh. Once Steven made it to the pond he let out a sigh when he saw the women sitting in front of a pond. "I don't know how you do it," he said smiling when Cynthia turned her head to him. "It is so cold here."

Cynthia chuckled slightly at the man who appeared behind her. "Yes well it's a very cold region but you get used to it, after living here for twenty-two years."

Steven chuckled as he approached her. "Mind if I join you?"

Cynthia sighed and nodded. "Of course," she mumbled before staring back at the pond.

Steven watched her for a moment before speaking. "I think you need a reminder that this won't go on forever. Finn is one of the best lawyers in Hoenn. He's going to set this straight. I promise."

Cynthia sighed. "It just feels like this has been going on for so long. Every time I think I'm finished with them, Team Galactic finds a new way to screw everything I worked for up."

Steven offered a sympathetic smile. "You beat them last time and you will be them this time. You are a strong woman, who can take on anything. Besides you won't be doing it alone."

Cynthia smiled softly back at him. "Thanks, Steven." She really appreciated everything he had done for her.

Steven let out a content sigh before he looked out at the pond. "Your home is so lovely. There is such charm and character here. "

Cynthia shrugged. "My whole life all I wanted to do was get out of this quiet town, but I've grown to enjoy it more and more over the years. "

Steven nodded. "I absolutely love your family by the way. Your grandmother seems very wise and caring. Violet is going to be a strong trainer some da…although I must have spooked her badly earlier when I kissed her hand. She looked as if she had just seen a Ghastly. "

Cynthia chuckled. "That's my sister for you. I feel bad for her sometimes. She constantly lives in my shadow. When she was on her quest through Sinnoh, she constantly had to deal with the press comparing her to me. I just hope she doesn't feel trapped to the expectations already set for her."

Steven listened carefully. "She seems to be her own person, but you need to give yourself a little credit. You are a great role model for her."

Cynthia smiled a bit wider at this. "You really think so?"

Steven nodded. "Of course. You are one of the few known female champions currently and could probably beat all us guys. You managed to take down Team Galactic with grace and poise and you have put others first throughout this whole thing with Charon. I don't see how you aren't admirable," he said staring into her eyes.

Cynthia started to tear up. He always restored her confidence. "Steven… about yesterday… after you acknowledged that I was leaving you… told me you loved me."

Steven's eyes widened, completely mortified. That is not how he expected her to find out and this soon. "D-Did I? I-I didn't mean to. I mean sure I… but I…" Steven stammered looking down at the ground.

Cynthia watched him carefully, trying to figure out how he felt. "Do you?" She needed to know if this was something real or just a fling.

Steven bit his lip nervously. He felt something nudge his back in Cynthia's direction. He turned around and saw nothing was there. Steven smiled when he realized Latias was still looking out for him. Cynthia raised an eyebrow confused at what was going on. "Meeting you changed my world. Ever since that night at the bar, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. With you, I feel like… I can be the man I want to be and not the man everyone wants me to be. You have me so crazy for you… like when I woke up yesterday and you weren't there. The thought of never seeing you again felt worse than anything I have ever felt before. Cynthia, I love you…a lot. I don't expect you to feel the same way maybe not yet but what I want to say is I'm all in," his voice cracked as he felt tears fall down his face. Crying had become very foreign to him. He had suppressed the action for so long it felt strange to be doing it. "I will put my whole heart into a relationship with you if that's what you want. H-However I understand if you want to remain friends and will respect that. I just want you in my life."

There was a long silence between the two. Cynthia had also started crying. His confession had been absolutely beautiful. She couldn't believe how much one person could care. Cynthia had never been in an official relationship and only had hooked up with random people from time to time, but she wanted this with him. She placed a hand on his cheek and slowly brushed away a tear and nodded. "I love you too," she said beginning to beam.

Steven chuckled in relief as he beamed back at her. He thought the tears were never going to stop at this point but that was okay. Cynthia loved him and that was all that mattered. He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her deeply.

That's when he started to feel cold drops on his neck. He pulled away slightly and realized it was snowing. He stared at Cynthia and smiled. "H-How magical," he shivered out.

Cynthia chuckled and stood up. "Okay Mr. Poet, I think we better head back before it gets too bad," she said holding out a hand for him.

Steven laughed and accepted her hand. The two stared at each other for a few moments completely engrossed in the fact that they were now together. They then started to head back to Cynthia's home.

* * *

When they arrived back, there was a wonderful smell in the air. Steven who had been shivering the whole time let out a shaky sigh of relief to be back in the warmth. However, he was still very cold from being out there so long.

"Thank Arceus you two are back!" Carolina said coming out of the kitchen seeing how cold Steven looked. "Go get a warm shower. You'll be lucky if you don't catch a cold."

"Th-Thank y-you P-Professor b-but I-I-" Steven stopped when the woman pointed to the bathroom. He slowly started to back away to get his stuff where he brought a spare change of clothes. Steven glanced back at the woman, who still had a firm look on her face. He went down a hall and quickly entered a door. It wasn't until he walked into a bunch of clothing that he realized he hadn't entered the bathroom. "Th-That's a-a c-closet. M-My b-bad," he stammered as he exited the closet before going into the correct door.

Carolina turned to Cynthia as she giggled at the man. "I hope whatever you were doing was worth nearly freezing the poor guy."

Two heads popped out from the kitchen. "What exactly were you doing?" Wallace asked with wide eyes.

"Cynthia please tell me you made it official. This is killing me," Violet sighed.

Cynthia blushed and smiled softly. "I should have known the two of you would feed off each other's nosiness," she teased before going upstairs to change out of her wet clothes.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is a lot of filler but here it is. I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for all the support.**

* * *

Steven felt a lot better after taking a shower. He loved Cynthia but holy shit it was cold in Sinnoh. After he got out of the shower, he sneezed and then groaned. Steven really didn't want to get sick. He sighed and got dressed before going out to the kitchen. He winced when he saw Wallace run over to him and picked him up.

"It's about time! You're parents, the Hoenn gym leaders and Elite Four and I are all so happy for you," Wallace exclaimed spinning Steven.

"Wallace put me down!" Steven hissed trying to pry himself away.

Cynthia, Violet and Carolina laughed at the duo. It had been a long time since they had guests, and such lively ones at that.

Wallace put him down grinning. "I'm sorry Steven I just can't help it. You are in love!" he sung.

Steven raised an eyebrow at him. "Wait you told everyone? Including my parents?"

Wallace backed away slowly. "What can I say? I was very excited. Phoebe is furious with you by the way. She is insulted you haven't told her anything."

Steven sighed and rubbed his temple. "Of course she is," he said before sitting next to Cynthia at the table. "So how did this happen?"

Cynthia chuckled. "I was ambushed. They figured it out."

Wallace sat across from them. "I deserved to know. Besides I wasn't the only one who wanted to know," he said glancing at Violet.

Violet blushed when the Hoenn champion looked at her. "She's my sister I have a right to know."

Steve chuckled and shook his head. He could have been mad but he was just too happy to be with Cynthia, to care. Steven smiled at her before turning around to sneeze in his sleeve.

Carolina sighed. "Oh, Steven. You need to be more careful here in Sinnoh. Some food will help warm you up," she said bringing in dinner.

Cynthia offered a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Steven. We shouldn't have stayed out so long."

Steven shook his head. "No don't worry about it I'll be fine," he said before sneezing again. "I'm going to be fine. "

Cynthia rubbed his back. She didn't realize how drastic the weather was going to be on him. He wasn't indestructible like he made himself out to be.

Steven offered Cynthia a smile. He wasn't feeling great, but he didn't want her worrying about him.

Violet was helping Carolina set the table. "So Steven what do you do when you aren't kicking butt as a champion?"

Steven smiled, happy to change the conversation from his health. "Well, I collect and research stones. It's a very interesting subject actually. I also have a group of friends in Mossdeep. My good friend Oliver-"

"Not as good as me," Wallace interrupted.

Steven rolled his eyes. Wallace had always been a bit jealous of Oliver, since he was part of the reason Steven didn't live near him. "Had me become his daughter's godfather."

Carolina's eyes widened. "You? A godfather?"

Steven chuckled as he started to pull out his wallet. "Why is this always so hard for people to believe?" He said before opening it. He revealed the photo of Kayla. "She is three years old. We search for stones and have tea afterwards. I'm the biggest sap around her."

"Awhhhhhhhh," Both Violet and Carolina cooed.

Cynthia smiled. "Steven is really great with her. Kayla is very sweet."

Steven chuckled before putting away the wallet. "Yes, she is," he said very proudly.

Carolina grinned. "That's just wonderful. What about you Wallace? What else do you do? Anyone in your life?"

Wallace's face dropped at an old memory of someone who he had lost. "Um well, I love the ocean and water. I enjoy performing and um I'm close with most the league in Hoenn."

Steven sighed. He got like this whenever he thought of Winona. He remembered how miserable he had been when she left him. It had been the quietest he had ever heard his friend. "Wallace is an amazing performer. He does contests in Hoenn," he said changing the topic.

Violet smiled. "That's cool. Cynthia tried performing o-OW!" There had been a thud underneath the table.

Steven's eyes widened. "What? A performance?" He could never imagine Cynthia in a contest. It seemed so unlike her.

Cynthia frowned as she stared at Violet, bright red. Her sister just couldn't keep her mouth shut. "I was thirteen. My friend made me."

Steven grinned. "I wish I was there! Is there video of this," he teased.

"There is," Violet mouthed to Steven not wanting to get kicked again.

* * *

The next morning Steven sluggishly opened his eyes. His whole body felt like it was aching. He groaned softly knowing he was sick. Since Cynthia's house was very small he had offered to sleep on the couch while Wallace slept in the guest bedroom. The whole night he'd been sneezing and coughing. He checked his watch and realized it was 7 a.m. One day he'd get a good night's sleep.

Carolina appeared from the kitchen with a cup of tea. "I told you, you'd get sick. Drink this. It should help."

Steven watched the woman. "Thank you, Professor," he said sitting up and taking the cup of tea.

Carolina watched him drink it before sitting in a chair across from him. "I'm not used to people being up this early. My girls tend to sleep in a bit."

Steven chuckled, remembering how much later Cynthia had slept in when she spent the night at his house. "Yes well, I can be a bit restless sometimes. My body constantly has me working," he said before taking another sip of tea.

Carolina nodded understandingly. "I know the feeling…" she paused for a moment. "Steven you seem like a bright young man. You and Cynthia are clearly in love. I haven't seen her this happy in a long time. Your relationship is your business, however, all I ask is that you don't hurt her. She's been through a lot."

Steven listened for a few moments before nodding. "I would never want to hurt her. I have been trying do everything in my power to not hurt her and make things easier on her."

Carolina smiled and nodded. "You've got a very good head on your shoulder. Something tells me you matured at a very young age. I bet that must get exhausting after a while."

Steven raised an eyebrow and stared for a few moments. She wasn't wrong. Steven had grown up in a nice home but there had always been high expectations for the son of a successful businessman. Then he became the champion which was a lot of work. Finally, his expression softened when he remembered he would give up his position as champion. "With my plans for the future I see myself becoming a lot more free," Steven said with a smile.

Carolina chuckled. "Good. All work and no play is never any fun."

Steven chuckled as well. The two talked for a few more hours about Carolina's research, and then Steven's research. It wasn't until 10 did the rest of house start to wake up.

Cynthia came down already freshened up. She was wearing a black turtleneck and leggings. "Good morning everyone." She smiled as Steven stared at her.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Steven said before coughing again.

Cynthia sighed and sat next to him. "Still not feeling well," she said before kissing his cheek.

Steven smiled. He got such a warm feeling whenever they touched. "I'm alright. This tea your grandmother made for me has helped a lot, though."

Cynthia smiled slightly and gazed him. "It snowed pretty bad last night. I don't think the airports will be running for a couple days," she said trying to hide her happiness.

"Oh darn," Steven said sarcastically causing Cynthia to blush.

Carolina watched the couple fondly before standing up. "I'm going to start breakfast."

Steven raised an eyebrow at the woman. "Would you like some help?"

Carolina raised an eyebrow. "I think you better not seeing as though I don't think everybody wants to catch your cold."

Steven blushed and nodded. "Right… I think I might go clean up a bit then," he told Cynthia. "I will be back soon my love." He said kissing the top of her head before standing up and going to the bathroom.

Cynthia watched him go but frowned when the phone rang. She went over to the table it was on and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello Cynthia. It's Finn. I've got good and bad news."

Cynthia sighed. She didn't think she could take anymore bad news. "Let's get the bad news over with then."

There was a pause. "The trial is officially happening. You've been charged with treason and your Champion position has been suspended. "

Cynthia's hearts dropped. All of her hard work… all the years of service… gone because the trial was officially happening. Her body began to shake as tears fell from her eyes.

"It is going to be alright. I promise. This is standard procedure. I've got good news too. Very good. First off, Steven is not going to be charged. Obviously, he will need to be a witness but Hoenn officials knew where he was the whole time during the attacks."

Cynthia, although, relieved for Steve,n was still grieving because she had been suspended. "Th-That's good."

"Also, I found a witness from Team Galactic, willing to testify for you."

Cynthia's eyes widened. "Really? That's shocking. " She swore they all were in on this. None of them had ever seemed to be against what the whole organization was about, at least that's what she thought.

"I can't disclose who it is just yet but I will keep you updated."

Cynthia tried to take some deep breaths. "Thank you, Finn, for everything."

"It's my pleasure. It won't be easy but I think we have this case. "

Cynthia sighed and nodded. "I sure hope so. " The two said goodbye and Cynthia bit her lip. She went over to the television and turned on the news. There it was.

"Cynthia's champion position suspended until investigations end."

Tears continued to fall down her face. She was growing so tired of having to defend the truth. It was very frustrating to lose everything she worked for.

Steven came around the corner, looking a bit better than before. "What's going on…" he asked reading the news headline. His heart sunk. "Cynthia… I'm so sorry. I can't imagine how you are feeling right now," he said wrapping an arm around her as she was on the couch.

Cynthia's body tensed. She was stressed and not thinking straight. "Of course you couldn't. You are perfectly okay with throwing away your position! I love this job! It's all I've ever wanted and now it's gone!" she cried shrugging him away.

Steven stared. He knew she was just upset but that didn't mean her words didn't sting. He loved being a champion too. He had just done it for so long and it was exhausting him. "You're right. I am giving away my position," he finally spoke. "But that's what I want to do. If you want to keep your position you need to fight for it. This time not in a battle but by winning this case and staying strong."

Cynthia looked at him and sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. This isn't your fault. I don't know if you know this yet but you aren't being charged… and I'm a bit jealous of that."

Steven exhaled. Her outburst made a lot more sense knowing that. "I'm not going anywhere. I am going to do whatever it takes to make this case alright," he promised. "We both are going to be okay."

Cynthia nodded. "Thank you, Steven." She raised her eyebrows when she saw the Sinnoh Elite Four on the screen for what seemed like a press conference.

"This is complete crap!" Flint yelled. "Cynthia has been a great leader the past couple years."

Lucian crossed his arms next to him. "This is rather insulting to do to someone who saved the region on countless occasions."

Aaron nodded in agreement. "No matter what happens we are standing by our champion."

Bertha sighed. "I'm ashamed of Sinnoh today. She deserves a lot more respect than how you are treating her. "

Steven smiled. "Looks like I'm not the only one willing to stand by your side."

Cynthia felt her body relax a little and rested her head on his shoulder. Maybe things would be alright after all.

* * *

After a few days, Steven and Wallace had left Sinnoh to return to Hoenn. The two were sitting on a plane together. Wallace, however, had been strangely quiet. It was actually making Steven worried. "Something wrong?"

Wallace shrugged and sighed. "I've been thinking about her a lot," he admitted softly.

Steven frowned. "You should reach out to her. I wouldn't be surprised if she misses you too."

Wallace shook his head. "Winona seemed very keen on never seeing me again. I just wanted to help her. I guess, I pushed too hard."

Steven sighed. "It's been over a year. I think she's gotten over it by now. If you reached out to her, I wouldn't be surprised if she let you back in," he said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Wallace stared for a few moments before smiling softly. "Maybe I'll make a visit to Foretree City after we go to the Pokemon League."

Steven grinned. "That's the Wallace I know and love." Steven winced at the comment because he knew Wallace would tackle him with a hug for making it.

Wallace, of course, didn't disappoint.

When the two men reached the Pokemon League, Steven nervously opened the door. The large foyer seemed darker and colder than usual. Steven shivered as he walked further into the darkness. He should have realized what was going on but he hadn't made the connection.

Steven gasped when he felt his body being pulled up into the air. He started to wiggle trying to get away from what was grasping him. He turned around and saw two glowing golden eyes staring back at him. It all clicked. "Phoebe! Tell Mismagius to put me down, this instance!" he yelled as he continued to struggle.

Mismagius completely appeared when the lights turned on. Below Steven was the Elite Four and Wallace staring up at him. Phoebe had her arms crossed. "No! You can't believe how angry I was to find out that my friend was dating another champion by Wallace, instead of by you!"

Steven sighed and looked down at her. "Phoebe… Everyone… I'm sorry. It hadn't become official until just recently. Wallace beat me to telling you," he said sending a glare to Wallace. "

Wallace grinned up at Steven. This was very amusing to say the very least.

Steven rolled his eyes at Wallace. "With everything going on with Cynthia I was planning on keeping it on the down low just for her sake. She's already being bombarded by questions by every reporter in Sinnoh. I'm sorry you felt excluded. You all mean a great deal to me."

Phoebe sighed and uncrossed her arms. "Put him down, Mismagius."

Mismagius didn't carefully place him down. Oh no. She just released him causing him to land flat on his face. "Ow," he groaned knowing but deep down knew he probably deserved it.

Phoebe sighed and helped him up. "You're a real dick sometimes you know… but I am really happy for you. You two make such a cute couple."

Steven chuckled and brushed himself off. "Thank you and I am sorry once again. It was a lot to handle. I-I've actually got something else to tell you all."

Sidney, Glacia, Drake and Phoebe all stared at Steven confused what was going on.

Steven took a deep breath and his face became serious. "I have cherished every moment I have had as the champion of this region. My favorite part has been getting to know each and every one of you. You all have become such good friends of mine and that's why this makes leaving so much harder."

Phoebe's eyes widened. She couldn't believe the words she was hearing. Steven had become like a mentor to her maybe even like an older brother. This hurt her deeply.

Steven saw the pain in his colleagues eyes and it broke his heart a bit. "I need to break away from the expectations everyone has put on me. Although I love battling I need to go out and embrace my other passions. It's time for a new chapter in my life. "

Glacia brought a handkerchief up to her eyes and wiped them. "You better visit."

Drake nodded. "You've served your time here well. I respect your ability to turn away from the title to follow your passions."

Sidney pat Steven on the back. "Yeah do what you gotta do! I can't blame you for wanting to adventure again. Everyone misses it. You've just got the balls to actually do it again."

Steven grinned happy his colleagues understood. He turned to Phoebe, who was also wiping away her tears. "You've grown so much and I'm honored to have the opportunity to see it. I promise to visit often. This isn't the last you'll see of me."

Phoebe bit her lip and pulled him into a hug. "Just don't replace me with a pet rock. I'd be really pissed off if you did."

Steven chuckled and hugged her back. "You are irreplaceable to say the very least." After a few moments the two pulled away. It felt good to get this off his chest.

Phoebe stared for a minute. "Wait what about the conference? Who is going to be the new champion for it?"

Steven smirked and waved an arm to Wallace. "Meet your new Champion."

Wallace grinned and spun around. "Isn't this wonderful! We all get to spend more time together," he said pulling them all into a giant hug.

All of the Elite Four, including Phoebe, looked as if they had just seen a ghost.

* * *

After a night at the league, Steven decided to go back home while, Wallace had decided to visit Foretree City before going back to his gym. It was about time that he faced his former lover.

Once Steven reached the Mossdeep City after a short flight, Steven walked down the sidewalk as the sun shinned brightly. It had been a while since he had been here. Ever since Steven wasn't going to be charged the press had died down. However, the Sinnoh ones had been pretty bad with the trials starting soon. Cynthia could barely leave a building without being attacked by a mob of people. Steven had offered to stay longer but Cynthia said it was just draw more attention and he knew it was true. He inhaled and closed his eyes.

"Uncle Steve!" a young voice yelled.

Steven exhaled and grinned. It had been about two weeks since he last saw Kayla. Everything had been so crazy and he was really trying hard not to involve the quiet family who had been so good to him. He turned to the direction and saw the young girl come running over to him. He picked her up and swung her in the air. "My beautiful gem! I've missed you so much!" He said pulling the girl close to his chest.

Kayla giggled and hugged him close. "I've missed you too. Where did you go?" she asked sadly.

Steven sighed as he brushed the young girl's pink hair behind her eyes. "I've been in Sinnoh, helping out a friend."

Kayla's eyes widened. "Was it Cynthia?" she asked hopefully.

Steven blushed. Of course, Kayla knew. This girl was one of the most important people in his life. She was bound to figure it out. "Yes, it was," He finally said. "You're not here by yourself are you?"

Kayla shook her head and pointed to her mother, Jenna.

Steven smiled and carried Kayla over to Jenna who had been watching contently at the two.

"Sorry about that Steven. When she saw you, she got so excited and ran after you," Jenna said brushing one of her hairs in place.

Steven shook his head. "Never a problem. I was quite excited to see her myself," he said grinning at his goddaughter.

Jenna chuckled and crossed her arms before staring at him for a few moments. "We were going to the park if you'd like to join us."

Steven thought for a moment and then looked at the young one with pleading eyes. "Sure I'd love to."

The park wasn't very far from where they were. After a short walk there Kayla turned to Steven. "Can I play with Beldum and Aron?"

Steven smiled, at how much she already loved pokemon. "Only if you're mother is okay with it?" he asked Jenna.

"I think that should be fine," Jenna nodded to Steven.

Steven nodded back at her before pulling out two pokeballs and releasing the pokemon inside.

Both of the steel pokemon were very excited to see Kayla. Beldum hovered around her while Aron snuggled up against her side.

Kayla giggled and clapped her hands. "Hi, Beldum! Hi, Aron!"

Steven chuckled and put his pokeballs back in his jacket and then put his hands in his pockets.

Jenna glanced at Steven. "You have a very different glow since the last time I saw you."

Steven raised an eyebrow at the woman. "What do you mean?"

Jenna chuckled softly. "You are willing to let people in and you aren't scared to love. When you first came to Mossdeep you kept to yourself quite a bit. You tended to keep to yourself and was actually pretty shy. I don't mean you were standoffish it felt like you were nervous to have people in your life."

Steven thought back to his early times here. "I loved the community here," he admitted. "I just didn't think I fit in."

Jenna nodded. "You really started to break out of your shell. It's been really lovely getting to see that. It's also lovely to see that you so look happy. You've got a pep in your walk. I just can't believe the man I always viewed as a bachelor for life is settling down."

Steven raised an eyebrow. "Settling down? Jenna, the relationship has just started."

Jenna rolled her eyes. "I could tell when you two weren't dating that you were already head over heels for her. You are so in love and I know once you get you start loving someone you never let go."

Steven chuckled softly. He looked back at Kayla who was playing with some other young kids. "Thank you, for letting me be in your daughter's life. You and Oliver have raised a beautiful girl."

Jenna smiled at him. "We owe you a lot. You have been so helpful to all of us. With the bar, and babysitting. I'm very happy to have you as her godfather. You treat the title seriously."

Steven sighed contently. Mossdeep has been very good to him over the years.

"It makes me wonder if you'll ever have kids yourself," Jenna smirked.

Steven's eyes widened. The thought had crossed his minds a few times but he never felt like he was ready. "Now you sound like my mother," He teased back.

Jenna laughed. "I could see it. You are wonderful with kids."

Steven shook his head but couldn't help but smile at the thought.

* * *

After a few hours, Kayla looked tuckered out and fell asleep in her mother's arms. Steven walked the two girls back to their home. "Thank you, Steven for everything," Jenna said as she held her sleeping daughter. "Please come over for dinner sometime. It's been a while."

Steven chuckled and nodded. "I'd like that." He smiled at Kayla. "Goodnight Kayla," he said brushing her pink hair before looking up at Jenna. "Goodnight Jenna."

Jenna smiled. "Goodnight Steven," she said before bringing the tired girl home.

Steven walked back to his home. He couldn't stop thinking about what Jenna had said about him starting a family. The thought kept making him smile.

When Steven reached his home he opened the door and turned on the light.

"Hey, Stevie. It's been a while," a familiar voice came from his livingroom

Steven's whole body tensed when he heard that voice. This couldn't be happening.


	7. Chapter 7

**I can't believe I'm on Chapter 7. Thanks for all of the support. Your feedback means a lot to me. One of the upcoming chapters will include the trial and more actual pokemon (I'm don't know what I'm more scared to write. The trial or an actual pokemon battle). Okay please enjoy the chapter I had a lot of fun with this one.**

* * *

Steven's jaw tensed when the black haired woman sauntered closer to him. "I told you I wasn't doing this anymore, Heather," he muttered, avoiding eye contact.

"How many times have we both said that and yet we keep coming back for more. If I remember right about a month ago you were begging for me to come over," Heather said as she rolled her eyes.

Steven let out a long sigh. They had previously been involved in a long series of occasional hookups. After the most recent champion meeting, Steven texted the woman who he often hooked up with, needing a distraction from how angry Lance had made him. That's when Steven ran into Cynthia at the bar and changed everything. "Things are different now, which is why I told you we were done."

Heather pouted and traced a finger down his chest. "Stevie, come on. There's no harm. No strings. No damage to your name."

Steven furrowed his eyebrow and grit his teeth. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Heather placed her hands on his hips. "I'm just saying I'm not going to cause you to go to court like some Sinnoh Champion will."

Steven was now furious. "Cynthia is worth going to court for and you want to know why? Because I love her and I'm not going to fuck that up by sleeping with you! Heather, I wish you the best, I truly do. What we had wasn't real though and I know that was the point of it, but it's over now. I am happy with what I have so I'm gonna have to ask you to leave and not come back." Steven stomped to the door and opened it for her to leave.

Heather furrowed her eyebrows. "Whatever. I know you, Steven. I know that commitment terrifies you. If you ever decide to apologize for how you acted tonight, you know where to find me," she said before heading to the door but froze in front of Steven. She pulled him into a goodbye kiss.

Steven was completely shocked about what was going on. It took him a few seconds, to come back to reality and push her away from the kiss. "Heather, what the-" He froze when he saw a blonde woman in his lawn, holding a box of pizza. She couldn't be here. Not now. Steven was fully aware of how bad this looked on his part. "Cynthia I-"

Tears were falling down Cynthia's face as she gritted her teeth. "F-Finn needed to see me today so I told him I would come to Hoenn, so I could surprise you afterward… G-Guess I'm the one who is actually surprised." Cynthia dropped the pizza box onto the and started to run away.

Steven felt like he couldn't breathe and was paralyzed in front of his home. The thought of losing her made his stomach twist into a knot. After a few moments of shock, he started running as fast as he could. "Cynthia! Please let me explain!" he yelled as he chased after the blonde. He kept fighting how faint he was feeling and kept running as fast as he could.

Wallace paced back and forth in front of the Foretree Gym. It had been so long since he had been there. His former relationship had been very rough. Winona, although very strong and beautiful, was very insecure. She felt like she had to constantly prove herself as a trainer and she was never worthy enough. She constantly compared herself to Wallace and her competitive nature eventually got the best of her when she decided that she could no longer take it. Wallace could understand the woman's feelings but her way of handling it had always been by pushing him away. Yet here he was. Trying to see if things could be different.

"Wallace?"

His whole body tensed at the sound of her voice. He had been too deep in thought to realize the lavender-haired woman, that had exited the treehouse gym. Wallace turned to her and stared. It had been a really long time since they had seen each other one on one. Since they were both gym leaders, they often had to be in the same facility for meetings and events, but when they were in the same proximity they barely spoke and stayed as far away from each other as possible. Wallace's heart was pounding when he finally brought himself to speak. "Hey…"

Winona was very puzzled as she crossed her arms. "What are you doing here?" This surprise had really caught her off guard. Winona knew that she hadn't exactly handled their relationship well when they were younger but it had been very hard on her. It was hard to be around someone who was so much better at your dream. After all this time and what she did to him, she never expected him to randomly drop by.

Wallace stared at his feet. "I just thought… it's been a while. I don't know. I've been thinking about… I've been missing you a lot lately. " Wallace shifted his weight as he continued to not make eye contact. "I was hoping that I could buy you dinner as a friend. I don't like how awkward things are between us. I mean it's not that I don't understand why they are… I just miss laughing with you and talking about elegance and grace for hours."

Winona bit her lip. She'd grown up a lot since their relationship. Not only had she become a better gym leader, she worked on her confidence a lot. She had improved her self-esteem and accepted her skills and flaws as best as she could. Winona noticed how nervous Wallace was. It was so unlike the man she knew. Her Wallace was confident, extravagant and wild. She couldn't believe he was being so reserved around her. Things really had become awkward between them. She'd be lying if she said she didn't miss him too. After a couple of moments, she started walking down the bridge toward the ladder. She finally smiled at him when she was about halfway down. "Come on Wallace. I think I can get us a reservation at La Swellow, if we go right away."

Wallace's eyes widened before he quickly crossed the bridge and followed the beautiful woman. 

* * *

After a bit of chasing, Cynthia stopped in her tracks and turned to face Steven. Tears were racing down her face, as she scowled at the man who hurt her deeply. "I trusted you! I let you in, and for what? You to be with other girls behind my back! I thought it was pretty clear that we were official but I guess love doesn't mean much to you."

Steven's heart felt like it was being ripped apart as he stared at her, looking very pale. He felt similar to how he had the night at the bar when he saw the photo of Cynthia and him kissing had been leaked on the news. He remembered feeling like he was going to blackout when Oliver had to snap him out of it. "N-No y-you d-don't u-understand," he stammered, trying very hard to speak but his throat felt like it was closing. "I-I… t-told h-her… t-to l-leave. H-haven't s-seen h-her i-in a m-month. N-Nothing h-happened. Cy-Cynthia I-I l-love…" He hadn't realized how much he'd been shaking until it got so bad that his knees buckled and he fell to the ground. Tears were streaming down his face, as his breath quickened. Cynthia had made him so happy. The thought of losing him made him panic to a whole new level. His vision started to become hazy and everything around him started to lose focus.

Cynthia's expression softened at the sight in front of her. She was still very confused and upset about the woman she had seen him with… but right now he looked like he was very ill. There was no way she could keep yelling at him when he looked so destroyed. She bent down next to him a placed a hand on his cheek. "Steven, take a deep breath."

Steven's mind slowly started to focus on the hand cupping his cheek. He started to make out the the blonde starring at him worriedly. She felt so warm against his cheek. Finally after a few moments he took an unsteady breath. Steven's hand was trembling as he tried to regain himself.

Cynthia smiled softly when he started to breathe and calm down. After seeing the fear and pain in his eyes she decided to trust him and let him explain what was going on with the mysterious woman later. Right now she wanted him to relax.

After Steven's breathing was a bit more consistent, he finally felt a little better. He stared at her and sighed. "C-Cynthia I'm so sorry. I-" He stopped when a finger was pressed against his lips.

"Let's get you home and warm up the pizza. We'll talk about the rest later," Cynthia reassured him before kissing his cheek.

Steven's eyes widened at the complete change in mood. He thought he was losing her… instead there she was, still there. Cynthia was so kind and supportive. It killed him to think about how he hurt her so badly after he promised her grandmother that he would never hurt her. It wasn't what he wanted at all. Steven also remembered what Heather said about his fear of commitment but that wasn't who he was anymore. All he wanted was to be completely devoted to Cynthia and their relationship. He remained speechless as he watched her stand up and brush herself off. She held out a hand for him with a soft smile.

"You think you're okay to walk?" Cynthia asked as the moonlight made her hair glow like an angel.

After a few moments Steven and accepted her hand and slowly stood up. He tried to hide the fact that he was still dizzy and almost lost his balance. Steven wasn't quite sure what had been going on with him lately. It wasn't like he didn't take care of himself… well other than his constant stress and inability to get a good night's sleep. He remained silent as he followed her back.

Thankfully Heather had disappeared when they arrived at the home, but his door had been left wide open. Steven sighed and stared at it, thinking about everything that had just happened. The pain in Cynthia's eyes. The fear he felt when she left. It kept replaying in his mind over and over again.

Cynthia picked up the box of pizza she had dropped earlier and turned to the blue-haired man with a distant expression. She went over to him and squeezed his hand before leading him inside his place. When they got in Cynthia closed the door and locked it.

* * *

The candles flickered in between Wallace and Winona as they spent time trying to catch up. Winona had actually really enjoyed the night so far. They had talked about their gyms, fashion, and pokemon. It was nice for them to finally act casual and less formal like they had grown accustomed to. "So is Steven really dating Cynthia? That's crazy and also super cute."

Wallace eagerly nodded. "It is really cute. He's head over heals for the woman. It's so cute to watch him like this."

Winona smiled. "I was super worried when I saw the news that he was possibly being charged. Anyone that knows the guy knows he is super loyal to his region."

Wallace's face dropped slightly when he remembered that he was going to be the new Hoenn champion once Steven resigned. If he told Winona she might think he was bragging and make things awkward again, but if he hid it, that would seem sneaky and tarnish their new friendship. "Winona, I've got to tell you something but it's not an easy topic… especially for us."

Winona raised an eyebrow and frowned slightly. She could tell he was being serious. Winona had been having a wonderful evening but she knew that feeling was probably not going to last. "Alright, what is it?"

Wallace sighed and took a sip of wine. He paused for a moment before looking back at her. "Steven is resigning."

Winona's eyes widened. "What?" Steven had been the Hoenn champion for six years. She couldn't believe this was happening but she was also confused about what he had previously said about this not being an easy topic for them. "What does this have to do with us?"

Wallace glanced down unable to look her in the eyes. "He is appointing me, he whispered softly. All he had ever wanted was her approval but deep down he knew this would never be something she could live with.

Winona froze. She definitely understood why this was uncomfortable for him to say. This would have drove her nuts a couple years ago but now… she couldn't help but smile at him. "Congratulations Wallace. You deserve it."

Wallace furrowed his eyebrows and looked back up at her. He couldn't believe the words out of her mouth. "What?"

Winona shrugged. "You are a very strong trainer. This is something you have wanted for a long time. I'm happy for you. Look… back then… I was insecure and couldn't be happy for my own accomplishments. I'm not gonna lie. I'm a little jealous and kind of want to battle you to prove myself but give me a break I'm only human. Seriously I'm so proud of you though. I think you'll make a great champion."

Wallace began to beam. This was unbelievable to see how much she had really grown up. He carefully reached for hand and kissed it lightly. "Your blessing means the world to me."

Winona blushed a bit before rolling her eyes. "It better," she teased.

* * *

Steven felt terrible for what had happened. He felt like he really messed things up with Cynthia, and she couldn't be upset with him because he had some kind of breakdown. Cynthia went to the kitchen with the pizza box, before he heard the beeping noise of the microwave. Steven eventually emerged in the kitchen and went straight to the fridge. He pulled out a bottle of rum and took a long swig from it, hoping for his nerves to calm down.

Cynthia watched him carefully. He seemed so vulnerable back there in the forest, which was so different than his usual demeanor. She took a couple steps toward him. "Steven," she said gently as she slowly approached him.

Steven stared at his feet. "Heather and I were an ongoing fling. Nothing official but she was convenient. The reason I had to leave the night, I ran into you at the bar, after the champion meeting, was because I was going to meet her. I couldn't stop thinking about you, the whole time I was with her though. That's why I told her I wasn't doing it anymore. Her personality is pretty bad and she can be a bit manipulative but we were both lonely, which is why we started getting together." Steven ran a hand through his hair. "I hope you can believe me when I tell you she kissed me and not the other way around. I'm sorry I hurt you. I would never cheat on you Cynthia you mean too much to me. This relationship and your love have meant the world to me. It's not something I take for granted."

Cynthia sighed as she listened to him. It was very obvious he was telling the truth. She couldn't help but notice how exhausted he looked and as much as he tried to hide it, he still seemed pretty uneasy. "I'm sorry I accused you and got you so upset. I should have trusted you."

Steven looked up and offered a small smile. "Nonsense," he waved his hand slightly. "It looked pretty bad. I can't blame you for assuming something was going on," he said before going over to her wrapping his arms around her waist. All he wanted right then was to hold her close and the anxiety to go away.

Cynthia wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his chin on her head. "Steven, are you okay?" she whispered. Cynthia couldn't stop thinking about how pale he looked when he fell to his knees. This didn't seem like something normal and she was very worried about his health. "You really scared me back there."

Steven shrugged. "I don't know if I am," he admitted. "Something like this happened back when I saw the picture of us on the news. I kind of blacked out." Maybe he had been overworking himself. Steven had a tendency to take on a heavy load of work but never coped with stress very well. Maybe he needed a break sooner than he thought.

Cynthia looked up and kissed his chin. "You need to take it easy, okay? Spend some time being selfish. You worry too much about others and not enough about yourself."

Steven chuckled softly and nodded. "Thank you for everything you do for me. I don't know what I'd do without you," he said kissing her softly.

Cynthia smiled and kissed him back. "Come on let's eat this pizza before it gets cold, again. "

The two spent the night eating pizza and chatting about lighthearted subjects. They didn't talk about the trial, since neither wanted to have to talk about something stressful. After dinner, the two retired to the living room couch. Cynthia had her legs over Steven's as she curled into his arm. Cynthia had decided to ask Steven questions to get to know him better. Steven who usually wasn't the biggest fan of talking about himself didn't mind it because of how much fun Cynthia was having with it. "So Steven, what is your secret talent?"

Steven chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "Secret talent?"

"Like what is something you are really good at that not many people know?" Cynthia asked in a playful tone.

A secret talent? Obviously being very knowledgeable about stones was pretty well known. He thought for a few moments before Steven smiled."Well, I am a pretty good dancer, if I do say so myself."

Cynthia couldn't help but grin. She sat up a bit more as she became very intrigued. "Really? What kind of dancing?"

Steven shrugged. "Well it started with ballroom dancing but it turns out I'm really good at picking up most styles of dancing. Last year, Phoebe taught me how to Alolan dance. It was quite fun."

This was the last thing Cynthia had expected. Before she could say anything, Steven was standing up and reaching for a remote. He pressed a button and classical music started to play throughout the room. Steven held out a hand for Cynthia and smirked. "May I have this dance, my lady?" he said in his own playful tone.

Cynthia blushed as she took his hand and stood up in front of him. The gesture was very endearing, although she was a little nervous, mainly because he just told her how good he was at dancing. Cynthia wasn't terrible and had danced many times at banquets and galas but that didn't mean she was an expert.

Steven kept her one hand in his as he put his other on her hip. He took the lead and began waltzing them around the room. It had been a long time since he had a partner to dance with. He had been forced to learn at a young age but as her grew older he learned to appreciate it. He smiled at Cynthia noticing how hard she was trying to follow his lead. Steven took his hand off her hip and twirled her with the other before bringing her close to him again. He shot her a reassuring smile.

Cynthia's heart was pounding as she concentrated on the movements. Her eyes widened when he caught her off guard and twirled her. When he pulled her close and smiled at her, she felt herself let out a content sigh and relaxed as he continued to lead her. This was really nice. Somehow he found ways to be more and more charming every day day. "You were right. You are a very talented dancer."

Steven chuckled as they continued to move to the melody. "You're not too bad yourself," He said before dipping her causing their faces to be inches from one another. Steven held her in his arm as the moment lingered. He couldn't help but pull her into a kiss.

Cynthia was very surprised at how he was still able to hold her as the kissed. She hadn't realized how strong he was. Cynthia wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Steven pulled her up and brought her close, where they continued to kiss. He moved away from her lips and kissed her neck, which caused her to hum.

It had been a long time since they were alone together. She had been wanting to do this again. She took his hand and led him down the hall to his bedroom. She hadn't actually been in it before. When they entered the room she glanced at the room. The bed was large and the walls had a few paintings on it. There was also a large shelf of dazzling stones of all colors. The whole room seemed very classy and very Steven.

Steven smiled and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "What do you think?"

Cynthia chuckled and turned to face him. "It is very you," she said before kissing him again.

Steven kissed her back deeply and picked her up. He gently brought her to the bed and placed her down.

Cynthia blushed a bit when she was picked up and placed on the bed. She remembered that this wasn't the first time he had gotten together at the hotel. Cynthia looked deep in thought.

Steven noticed something was off and pulled away. "Cynthia, what's up? Did you not want to?"

Cynthia nodded her head. "Yes, I'm fine. Can I just see your arms?" she asked bluntly.

Steven raised an eyebrow. "My arms?" He was really lost now.

"Can you just take your shirt off?" Cynthia asked simply.

Steven stared at her for a moment before slowly taking his coat off and then unbuttoned his shirt. He tossed them aside and looked back at her. "Okay?"

Cynthia's eyes widened at the sight. "Holy shit you are so buff."

Steven blushed and chuckled. "Excuse me?"

Cynthia blushed as well realizing how weird she just had been. She ran her hand down his chest. "I didn't notice how toned you were last time we were together."

Steven chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you. It's all that digging for stones," He joked, although it was very true. He pulled her into another kiss. "But you my love are extremely beautiful. Your curves are elegant."

Cynthia blushed and kissed him back deeply. It felt so good to get away from Sinnoh. She had been staying inside most the day to avoid the press so when Finn needed to see her she pounced on the opportunity to get out. She ran her hand down his abs.

Steven went back to kissing her neck. He felt a lot better now that he was sure they were good. Steven moved his hand to her shirt and slowly moved it up to grab her chest.

Cynthia gasped and arched her back. "Arceus," she moaned moving her hands down his back.

Steven smirked at her pulled her shirt off. He started to kiss down her neck closer to her bra when-

A phone started to ring. Steven sighed knowing it was his. "I am so sorry." He quickly went to his jacket and got his phone out. It was Wallace. He quickly turned off his ringer and went back to Cynthia. "I'm sorry."

Cynthia rolled her eyes. "Let me guess Wallace misses you," she teased before wrapping her arms around his neck.

Steven smirked and began to kiss her chest. "He'll have to wait," he said starting to move her bra off her breast when-

A different phone, that seemed in another room started to ring. This time it wasn't a cellphone and instead a landline. Steven groaned. "I thought I deactivated that phone ages ago. I bet he had it set up for this exact reason."

Cynthia shrugged. "Go pick it up. You know he's going to keep calling if you don't."

Steve frowned and ran a hand through his hair. "But I don't want to," he groaned. He knew if he didn't answer Wallace might think there is something wrong and call the cops. "Fine." He picked up his cellphone, since he wasn't going to bother trying to find the landline that he had no idea was still there, and called Wallace.

"Steven! You'll never believe what I did today?"

Steven fought his annoyance and tried to stay calm. "What's that?"

Cynthia curled up beside him and traced her finger down Steven's chest teasingly.

Steven looked at Cynthia with a desperate expression. This was cruel.

"I took Winona out for dinner."

Steven's eyes widened. He knew Wallace was going to see her but he honestly didn't think it was going that well. "That's incredible. It wasn't awkward at all?"

"Ehh it was a little at first but after a bit, it almost felt like old times."

Steven smiled. That was really good to hear. Wallace had taken the breakup really hard so it took him a long time to get over. Plus Steven really liked Winona, it's just when they were together she tended to beat herself up over not being strong. He was happy the two could finally move on together.

"I told her I was becoming champion."

"What," Steven said completely shocked, to say the least. That was a bit of a risk especially for the first time they were meeting up since they broke up.

"She was happy for me, Steven. Winona has matured so much. I am so happy! We already have plans to go on a picnic later this week. A picnic. Isn't that wonderful?"

Steven tried to hide the fact he was tearing up a bit from Cynthia. Just the way Wallace was talking he knew how happy he was. "Well," Steven's voice cracked as he wiped his eyes. "We should all meet up some time. I'd love to see her… Wallace this is wonderful. Things seem to be working out for both of us."

"I think so too. I hope you know I am definitely taking you up on that double date. Alright, Steven, go back to banging Cynthia."

Steven blushed at Wallace's bluntness. "Goodnight Wallace," He said before hanging up. He smiled softly for a few moments.

Cynthia who had been watching the whole time raised an eyebrow. "Good news?"

Steven nodded. "He reconnected with an old friend. One that he had been missing for a while. It was good to hear," He said before bringing Cynthia into a kiss. "Now what were we up to?"

Cynthia smiled and kissed him back before straddling his waist. "I think something along these lines."

Steven smirked and placed his hands on her beautiful curves. "I love you."

Cynthia smiled back as she started to unhook her bra. "I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

**So court cases aren't fun to write and I only wrote the begining. Luckily I had just seen an episode of West Wing where there was a national trial so clearly I'm an expert now... Please don't hate this chapter. I'd love any feedback. You guys rock.**

* * *

Cynthia bit her lip as she sat in the black van with Finn. All they had to do was walk into the hotel, but that seemed impossible with the crowd of cameras surrounding it. The trial was being held in Jublife City, which was pretty stressful, since it was a city known for it's news networks. Steven would be arriving later in the day since Finn advised that the two go separately. Finn believed the crowd would already be crazy enough with just Cynthia. Although she wanted nothing but Steven's support she knew Finn was right. This was also why decided to go separate from her grandmother and sister, incase anything happened during her arrival.

"Cynthia," Finn said snapping her back to reality. "I promise this will all be over soon. Stay close to me and don't answer any questions. Once we get to the hotel your room will be secured," Finn said sincerely as he looked into her eyes. "Whatever you do don't lose hope."

Cynthia listened to him and nodded. She had no pokemon with her to hide behind since hers were in a lab being tested for evidence, so she was on her own. "Thank you, Finn, I'll try my best."

Finn offered a sympathetic smile. "Are you ready?"

Cynthia shrugged and bit her lip. "As I'll ever be."

Finn nodded and opened the door. They were immediately blinded by flashing lights and overwhelmed by a roar of reporters.

" _How have you been preparing for the case?"_

" _Are you planning on pleading guilty?"_

" _How do you feel about being in the same room as your Uncle again?"_

" _Can you confirm your relationship with Steven Stone?"_

" _Cynthia, if you win the trial will you return to being champion?"_

Cynthia kept her head down trying not to get sucked into the crowd. She saw a group of people with large posters that said 'TRAITOR!' Her eyes began to water under her sunglasses. This was her worst nightmare. Her region had abandoned her because of things out of her control.

That was when an unknown voice yelled over the crowd. "Koffing use sludge!"

Cynthia hadn't noticed the purple pokemon that was floating above her. She had been too distracted by all of the reporters.

Finn, who had already been close to the entrance of the hotel, snapped his head around. "Cynthia!"

It was too late. Koffing released gallons of sludge onto Cynthia. The stench reeked all over her. She couldn't move, as it dripped down her body. She was humiliated.

Cameras flashed madly. Cops started chasing the attacker. It was complete chaos.

Finn grabbed Cynthia's hand. "Cynthia, we need to go." He dragged her as fast as he could into the hotel. Once they were in her room, she took a shower while Finn contacted the Pokemon Center. After she got out, she was examined by Nurse Joy. Luckily she hadn't been poisoned. She was just completely mortified in front of thousands of cameras.

Through it all, Finn didn't leave her side but after Nurse Joy left, Cynthia asked if she could be alone. Finn hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Alright. If there is anything you need don't hesitate to ask." He started walking away but froze at the doorway. "Cynthia I'm so sorry."

Cynthia sighed and shook her head. "It's not your fault. I should have stayed closer to you. I just got overwhelmed by everything. Please don't blame yourself."

Finn turned around and shook his head. "Please don't blame yourself either."

Cynthia bit her lip and looked down. She wasn't sure if she couldn't blame herself. "I'll try."

Finn nodded and offered a supportive smile before leaving her alone.

Cynthia's heart ached by how betrayed she felt. She didn't belong here anymore. These people didn't want her. They had already made up their mind and wanted her in jail. She felt herself choke back a sob. Cynthia cried in her hands feeling completely hopeless.

After a few minutes, there was heavy knocking on the door. "Cynthia, it's me! Cynthia are you in there?" Steven yelled anxiously.

Cynthia bit her lip realizing how much of a mess she was going to look to him. However, she knew she was going to have to see him. Steven must be panicked. Cynthia wiped her eyes before going to the door. More tears started to uncontrollably fall down her face as she stared at Steven. She really needed him.

Steven immediately embraced her close to him. He had seen the footage of what happened. Everybody had. It was all the news was showing. Steven was so disgusted with the region's behavior. Part of him even thought about hunting this guy down, but knew Cynthia needed him. He could tell how much pain she was in right now. "Cynthia, I'm so sorry," his voice cracked unable to hide how upset he was.

Cynthia picked her head out of his neck with tears falling down her face. "I'm so scared," she admitted softly.

Steven brushed a hair out of her face. It killed him to know that she couldn't feel safe in her own region. "I know… I won't let anything like this happen again. I swear to you. It might not seem like it but you are going to win this trial. Afterwards, we are going to go somewhere really nice. We both need a break."

Cynthia bit her lip and nodded slowly. "O-Okay," she whispered softly before sitting down on the bed.

Steven watched her carefully wishing there was more he could do. "Why don't we order some food? You must be hungry," he said going to the phone. He couldn't deny that he felt guilty for what happened. He wished he he'd been there to prevent it.

Cynthia watched him carefully. It was pretty obvious he was trying to make her feel better. She nodded knowing he was right about her being hungry.

Steven ordered a decent amount of food hoping that it could possibly cheer her up. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair trying to hide his frustration from her. He couldn't stop thinking about how terrible the region was treating their champion.

"Why should I return to being champion?" Cynthia's voice broke the silence.

Steven turned to her with furrowed brows. "What?"

Cynthia stared at her feet. "One of the reporters asked me, if I win the trial will I return as champion… I'm beginning to wonder if it is worth it."

Steven sighed and sat next to her. "Cynthia… You love being the champion. I've seen your conferences. There is always so much passion in your eyes before you start a battle. I don't want you to lose that. Not everyone wants you gone. I promise that you are going to win this trial and everyone is going to feel awful for how they treated you."

Cynthia glanced at him and nodded. "I'll think about it."

Steven kissed her forehead. "Good," he said as there was a knock on the door. "That's probably our food." He went to the door and opened it. It wasn't food, instead it was a short-haired woman with a big hat and sunglasses on. She walked past Steven and went straight to Cynthia pulling her into a tight hug.

"Are you okay? I'm so angry someone had the nerve to do that. Cynthia, you don't know how close I am to going to the police station and have Gardevoir use Shadow Balll on this asshole, since apparently, it's totally fine to attack people with pokemon now," Diantha said practically steaming with anger.

Cynthia sighed into her friend. "Please don't." She knew all of the champions would be questioned so she wasn't too surprised to see her.

Steven was a little bit unsure of what to do. It's not that he didn't like Diantha he just wasn't very close her. Thankfully the food arrived and Steven was able to bring that in. "You're welcome to some Diantha. I got quite a bit."

Diantha looked at him before her eyes widened. "So this is official right?"

Steven blushed slightly. "What is? Cynthia and I?"

Cynthia chuckled softly. "Yes. We are."

Diantha's grinned. "Oh, that's wonderful! This makes me so happy! I was so worried you two would be stuck being clueless forever. No offence."

Steven shook his head and chuckled. "I guess we were a little clueless," He said as the two women sat at the table with him.

Cynthia shrugged. "I am not sure if that's the word I would use. I'd say more like worried," she said as she started to eat her pasta.

The three shared a nice lunch before Diantha had to go do some press conferences. Steven turned to Cynthia who was starting to look a little better than she had but he could still see the pain in her eyes that she was trying to hide. He couldn't wait for this to all be over.

Cynthia had been deep in thought. She kept going over how Finn told her to answer questions in her head. It was the only thing to distract her from the events that had happened that morning.

Neither of them had gotten much sleep that night. Worried thoughts kept them both restless. Steven had made a nice breakfast but neither ate very much of it. Nerves were preventing either of them from having much of an appetite. Cynthia stood in front of the mirror as they were about to leave. The day was here. There was no more hiding. No more vacations to Hoenn to avoid the problem. It was here. She dreaded the cameras, the questions, the disappointing looks from her region. She also was worried about seeing her Uncle. She had met the man several times but never made the connection to her family until her grandmother told her about it once he was in jail. Her father had been a kind and caring historian. A man who was wise and thoughtful. She couldn't believe that Charon was her father's brother. Her grandmother really didn't like talking about it. The two brothers apparently never saw eye to eye and something had torn them apart permanently.

Steven sighed as he watched her drift off once again. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder as he looked in the mirror.

A look of sadness crossed her face as she thought about her parent's accident. She would never forget the evening Officer Jenny showed up at her home to tell her that her parents were gone. Her sister and her had lost them when they were so young. "I feel like I'm letting everyone down," she whispered. "Sinnoh, you, my sister, my grandmother… my parents."

Steven bit his lip when she brought up her parents. She had never mentioned them before. He had often wondered what had happened to them but would never push her to talk about it. "You're not letting anyone down. You're doing your best. Everyone close with you knows that," he said turning her around to face her. He put his hands on her shoulders and gave a supportive squeeze. "You are going to win this case, Cynthia. Just have a little faith in your abilities."

Cynthia sighed. "But what if my best isn't good enough. What if I go to jail?"

Steven shook his head and pressed his forehead to hers. "Then we figure out how to get you out. There are plenty of people who are standing by you in this that will never let that happen. You aren't going to lose and if you do then I'm either breaking you out or committing a crime as well because there's no way you're going through it alone."

Cynthia chuckled softly at the thought of him going to jail. "You'd look good in stripes."

Steven smirked and kissed her softly. "That's my girl. Come on we should start heading down."

The two went down the elevator and stuck close together. They had decided to go to the courthouse together. They were done hiding. Finn wasn't fond of the idea but after the incident that happened the previous day, he knew Steven wasn't going to take no for answer. Steven and Finn met up with Finn who was waiting in the lobby

"The car is ready for us," Finn said as he held his briefcase.

Cynthia nodded. "Let's do this then," she said trying to sound confident as Steven gave her hand a supportive squeeze.

Finn nodded and lead them out the door. The flashes came to life when the couple appeared. Questions roared around them.

Cynthia paused slightly feeling extremely small. The thought of another attacked prevented her from being bale to move.

Steven placed a gentle hand on her back to help guide her forward. They ignored the press and went inside the car before it drove off quickly. Finn, Steven and Cynthia all remained quiet. It was clear that they all were very anxious.

Finn, eventually, turned to Cynthia and Steven. "Remember don't answer more of a question than you have to. The second you start rambling, The council will twist your words."

Cynthia nodded. "So do you know exactly who is going to be on the council?"

Finn nodded. "I was informed they had decided two gym leaders Faunta, Volkner, Enta, the Hearthome City Mayor, the head Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy of Sinnoh, Professor Rowan, Caleb the Secretary of Homeland Security, and of course Charles Goodshow, the president of the Pokemon league "

Steven nodded. It didn't seem too bad but Cynthia cursing made him think otherwise. "What's wrong?"

Cynthia shook her head. "Caleb really doesn't like me. Actually he despises me."

Finn frowned deeply. "Why?" he asked with a concerned tone.

Cynthia sighed and looked out the window before turning back to him. "I've slept with him."

Steven's eyes widened. He hadn't been expecting this. Sure, he didn't care that she had. She was allowed to what she wanted . This would definitely be a problem.

Finn rubbed his temple. "I wish you would have told me about this," He sighed. "Did it end badly? I need to pry for the sake of the case. What happened?"

Cynthia bit her lip and nodded. "We were both drunk at a banquet and he brought me back to his place. Things happened. The next morning I told him that I shouldn't have done it because we were both powerful figures and I really wasn't interested. He called me a slut and then proceeded to hassle me during every important meeting since."

Steven frowned when he heard how this man called her such a derogatory term. It was unacceptable in his opinion. He carefully placed a hand on hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Finn sighed and nodded. "Alright… Is there anyone else you have any issues with?"

Cynthia paused for a moment before shaking her head. "I mean there are people that I'm not very close with but Caleb is the only one who strongly dislikes me."

The car pulled up to the bustling courthouse. None of them had ever seen so many reporters. "Alright. We'll have to work around it," Finn said before taking a big breath.

Steven turned to Cynthia and picked up her hand and pressed a kiss to it. "It's going to be okay. I promise."

Cynthia looked very pale. The whole situation was very overwhelming but the simple gesture of Steven kissing her hand, reminding her of the first time they had talked at the bar. He had done it there too. Their friendship has developed so much and it had been the best thing going for her right now. She nodded and smiled softly.

Finn opened the door and people started to roar with questions. They kept walking through all of the buzz.

" _Can you confirm your relationship relationship?"_

" _When did you start dating?"_

" _How do you feel about Steven not being charged?"_

" _Steven, how do you feel about being in a relationship for the first time since Taylor Gold?"_

The name caused Steven to falter in his steps. He hated how much the woman still made him feel so timid. She wasn't even relevant to him anymore. Quickly, he quickly caught back up with Cynthia before noticing something had gone wrong. He didn't want her worrying about anything else.

They pushed past all of the reporters and went down the hall to the courtroom. The room was packed with reporters and other people. Finn turned to Cynthia. "You and I have to go up front," he said knowing she'd want to say goodbye to Steven. Finn left the two alone and head to the front.

Cynthia sighed. "I-I've got to go." She said looking around at all the reporters who were eagerly hoping for a noteworthy photo of the couple.

Steven smiled softly. "You are going to do great," he said wishing more than ever to hug her. "I'm going to be right here. The whole time."

Cynthia nodded. "Thank you, Steven, for everything," she said before giving him a small wave and going to the front with Finn.

Steven looked around the courtroom and saw Diantha he smiled at her and started to head over to her. That was when he noticed the rest of the champions sitting with her. It was too late to turn around. He would have to face them eventually. He moved over and sat next to Diantha. "Hello," he said simply avoiding Lance's stare. .

Lance smirked at the blue haired man. "So I see why you defended-"

Steven shot him a look. He was really not in the mood. "Enough," he growled.

"I just hope she gets what she deserves," Lance remarked, glaring just as hard.

Steven stood up sharply and clenched his fist. "You have no idea what you are talking about."

Lance stood up as well. "I know a little more than you think."

Diantha who had been sitting between the two men stood up. "Enough you two! Lance, we all know you are extremely transparent and your testimony is going to try and hurt Cynthia, so just shut the hell up for now," she snapped before turning to Steven. "And you need to stop feeding into him. He is just trying to piss you off and you are just making a scene."

Both men frowned and stared before nodding. Diantha made Alder sit next to her to add distance between Steven and Lance. Steven crossed his arms and tried to cool down.

"There you are!"

Steven turned and saw Wallace, Violet, and Carolina. He stood up and shook both Carolina and Violet's hands. "It's very nice to see you two again. Hopefully next time it will be under better circumstances."

Carolina nodded. "Much better hopefully."

Steven turned to Wallace and pulled him into a hug. He was so glad to have his best friend there. "Thank you so incredibly much for being here."

Wallace sighed knowing Steven must be extremely overwhelmed. He hugged him back. "Of course. There was no way I was going to miss it."

The boys pulled apart and sat down. Diantha smiled at Violet and Carolina. "It's good to see you guys."

Violet tried to remain calm and not hyperventilate in front of every single champion she was around. "Good to um see you too"

Carolina nodded. "How is she? She kept missing our calls yesterday."

Steven sighed. "She was really shaken up about the sludge attack yesterday. We calmed her down some but she's still a bit nervous."

"Cynthia is very good at hiding her nerves from the press, though. She's been doing it for years," Diantha responded.

Carolina nodded. "Very true," she said before looking deep in thought.

Steven sighed. His heart was pounding. He just wanted this all to be over.

That's when the jury started to enter the room. Mr Goodshow nodded to all of the champions as he walked by before going with the rest of the jury. He then saw a man with blonde hair and well dressed. His smile was very smug as he walked with his hands in his pocket to his seat.

"All rise," the Bailiff stated firmly. Everyone stood up for the judge to enter the room. "Sinnoh Superior Court is now in session. Judge Leonard presiding. Please be seated."

Leonard Slate walked into the room wearing normal judge robes. He sat down behind the podium before banging the gavel. "Good morning. Calling the case of the People of Sinnoh versus Cynthia. Are both sides ready?"

* * *

Oliver stood behind the unopened bar staring at the screen as he cleans a glass. Jenna sat on a stool holding her daughter watching the TV. Kayla points to the television and grins. "It's Cynthia!"

Jenna and Oliver glanced nervously at one another before Jenna bit her lip and nodded. "Yes it is," she whispered unable to say anything else.

Oliver sighed. "Let's just hope this ends well."

* * *

Mr Stone reached over and placed a hand on his wife's while watching the television anxiously. "Finn is the best lawyer I know. If anyone can do it. It's him," he reassured his wife softly.

Mrs Stone sighed. "I haven't even met her yet and I know she didn't do it. The poor thing has gone through so much."

Mr Stone nodded, knowing exactly what his wife was feeling. All they wanted was for their son to be happy and when he found someone that made him feel that way, she was forced to jump through my hurdles. Cynthia seemed strong on television but it was apparent how much pain she was in.

* * *

Cynthia's face remained strong while her heart pounded in her chest. _"Here goes nothing,"_ she thought to herself.

Finn nodded firmly. "The defense is ready, your honor."


End file.
